Malgré les mensonges
by Enhilaa
Summary: Matthew décide d'accueillir chez lui Gilbert. Le jeune homme qui se retrouve à la rue du jour au lendemain l'avait aidé lors d'une agression quelques jours auparavant. Ils apprennent rapidement à se connaître, et à s'apprécier. Mais Gilbert a peut-être plus de problèmes qu'il ne le laisse paraître. [AU]
1. Prologue

Matthew salua le chauffeur en descendant du bus. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit bout de temps. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de trainer aussi tard le soir, mais ses camarades avaient insisté alors…

Il avançait le long du trottoir tandis que le bus redémarrait. Matthew n'aimait pas avoir à passer par ce quartier à cette heure. La journée ça allait, mais il avait la réputation d'être assez malfamé une fois la nuit tombée. Il passa devant un groupe de jeunes occupés à fumer devant un bar. Ils ne semblèrent même pas le remarquer. Matthew avait ce don, qui parfois lui posait problème mais pouvait s'avérer utile, il passait aisément inaperçu. Il hâta cependant le pas, il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère qui régnait, c'était comme si quelque chose allait surgir à tout moment pour lui sauter dessus et le dévorer. En passant près d'une ruelle un peu plus sombre, il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

\- Hey !

Matthew sursauta en se retournant. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas plus que ça, l'homme insista.

\- Oui, toi. Viens m'aider deux minutes s'il-te-plaît.

Matthew fit un pas ou deux vers lui. Il voyait mal dans la pénombre et s'avança donc encore un peu plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

L'homme ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe de le suivre. Il était un peu plus petit que Matthew et semblait plutôt jeune. La capuche de son sweat-shirt était rabattue sur sa tête, cachant son visage dans l'ombre.

Voyant qu'il l'emmenait de plus en plus vers le fond de la ruelle, Matthew décida de s'éloigner de cet homme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il entreprit donc de faire demi-tour pour retourner vers la rue. Au moment même où il se retournait, l'homme le saisit par le bras. Il avait plus de force qu'il n'en avait l'air et Matthew eut à peine le temps de crier qu'il se retrouvait avec la main de son assaillant sur la bouche. Le blond baissa le regard et vit que l'homme le menaçait avec un couteau qu'il venait de sortir de sa manche. Voyant que Matthew avait remarqué l'arme, l'homme retira sa main le bâillonnant et lui ordonna de lui donner tout objet de valeur : téléphone, argent, bijoux…

Matthew tremblait un peu, c'était la première fois que quelque chose comme ça lui arrivait, il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Il sentait le sang circuler à une vitesse folle dans ses veines. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait lui ordonner de fuir. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé une telle peur. Il glissa une main tremblante dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone portable qu'il tendit vers l'homme. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de s'en saisir qu'il se prit un coup de poing sorti de nulle part. Il lâcha le portable qui alla s'écraser avec fracas contre le pavé. Matthew releva un peu le regard et vit un autre homme qui venait d'arriver. L'agresseur dirigea un coup de couteau vers le nouvel arrivant. Tout allait trop vite pour suivre l'action. L'homme qui venait d'arriver esquiva un premier coup, Matthew cru distinguer qu'il avait les yeux rouges, il semblait sourire aussi. Matthew n'avait jamais vu ça, on aurait dit un démon. Le couteau fendit l'air une seconde fois et trancha la chair. Matthew émit un petit cri en voyant le sang rouge vif couler le long du bras de l'homme qui répliqua aussitôt en donnant un grand coup de genou dans l'estomac de l'agresseur qui se plia en deux. Puis il en profita pour arracher le couteau des mains de l'autre avant de le menacer à son tour en lui ordonnant de se barrer. L'homme encapuchonné sembla hésiter, puis finit par partir en courant de façon désordonnée, tel un chien battu. Le vainqueur poussa comme un cri de victoire alors que Matthew se remettait de ses émotions.

\- Awesome ! T'as vu comment il flippait !?

Et il se mit à rire. Matthew ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était encore sous le choc. Il dévisagea un instant l'homme qui venait de le sauver. Il avait certainement moins de 25 ans, les cheveux blancs et la peau pâle. Surement un albinos. Matthew l'observait se venter, en silence, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la tache rouge salissant l'une des manches de l'homme. Matthew s'approcha soudainement de lui et saisit son avant-bras.

\- Tu es blessé !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit l'autre, je suis bien trop génial pour m'inquiéter de ça !

Il s'éloigna de Matthew pour aller récupérer l'objet tombé au sol un instant plus tôt. L'écran était fissuré de part en part.

\- Désolé pour ton portable, dit-il en revenant, je crois qu'il est mort.

\- Ce…ce n'est rien. Il y a plus important.

Matthew saisit son portable et le glissa dans sa poche avant de prendre à nouveau le bras de l'albinos dont il retroussa rapidement la manche.

\- Ce n'est pas très profond, mais il vaudrait mieux désinfecter. Je n'habite pas très loin, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

L'homme accepta, puis se plaignit de la perte de son sweat taché de sang. Il l'aimait bien. Matthew apprit sur le chemin qu'il s'appelait Gilbert, il passait dans le coin quand il l'avait entendu crier. Il n'avait alors pas réfléchi et était venu l'aider. Ils mirent un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver chez Matthew. Celui-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain d'où il revint avec une trousse à pharmacie. Il désigna le canapé en demandant à Gilbert de s'assoir puis entreprit de nettoyer la blessure.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, dit Matthew en désinfectant la plaie.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça arrive tous les jours ce genre de chose, j'ai connu pire.

Matthew soupira en observant la coupure. Quelque part, il se sentait responsable.

\- Tu sais… Il aurait peut-être mieux valu le laisser faire. Personne n'aurait été blessé…

\- Ce genre de mec ne comprend que la loi du plus fort. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, t'es pas comme nous toi.

\- Pas comme vous… ?

Matthew ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Et qui était le « nous » dont il parlait ? Gilbert regardait les mains du blond s'affairer à bander son avant-bras.

\- Tu es plutôt doué pour ça. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Tu es étudiant ?

\- Lycéen encore pour cette année. Mais mes parents sont médecins, je les ai souvent vu faire.

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Répondit Matthew en souriant. A part jouer les héros.

L'albinos marqua une pause, comme s'il cherchait une réponse. Puis il répondit finalement.

\- J'essaie de rendre le monde un peu plus supportable à ceux qui se sentent trop seuls.

Matthew releva le regard vers lui.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Gilbert ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Matthew. Le blond rougit immédiatement en serrant les poings.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu… ?

\- C'est mon paiement pour t'avoir sauvé Birdie.

Gilbert n'ajouta rien, il saisit ses affaires et quitta l'appartement sans se retourner. Matthew porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Cet homme était vraiment étrange. Il semblait presque irréel. Mais rien ne servait d'y réfléchir trop longtemps. De toute façon, ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais.


	2. Chapitre 1

Il avait plu toute la journée. Matthew n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se plonger dans un bon bain chaud. Les gens marchaient d'un pas rapide dans la rue, emmitouflés dans leur manteau, la tête cachée par un parapluie ou une capuche. S'il n'y avait eu que la pluie, ça aurait été, mais un vent glacial s'était levé en début d'après-midi et il ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir se calmer.

Matthew sortait de son cour de hockey à 18h00. Il avait environ une demi-heure de bus pour rentrer. De l'arrêt de bus qu'il venait de quitter, il avait encore vingt bonnes minutes de marche avant d'arriver chez lui. Il hâtait le pas en passant près de l'endroit où il s'était fait agressé. Les lieux semblaient totalement différents en pleine journée. Il avait parfois la sensation que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Il longea ensuite le parc du quartier, il allait bientôt pouvoir se reposer au chaud ! Un élément attira soudain son attention. Un homme était recroquevillé contre le mur du parc. Il tenait ses jambes repliées contre lui et avait la tête baissée. Sans doute un SDF. C'était la première fois que Matthew en voyait un ici, habituellement ils restaient vers le centre-ville. Pourquoi restait-il sous la pluie ? Il pourrait au moins chercher un endroit où s'abriter… Matthew hésita, puis se dirigea finalement vers lui. Sa bonté le perdrait, on le lui avait souvent dit. Il plaça son parapluie de manière à protéger l'homme de l'eau, acte quelque peu inutile vu qu'il était déjà complètement trempé.

\- Vous allez bien ?

L'homme releva la tête, il eut l'air surpris un instant. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui parler. Matthew le reconnut alors immédiatement.

\- Gilbert ?

L'albinos avait le visage rouge et les yeux cernés, un voile semblait s'être posé sur son regard. Il n'avait clairement pas l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme. Gilbert sembla le dévisager un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Qui es-… ?

\- Matthew, répondit aussitôt le blond trop habitué à devoir se présenter un million de fois à chaque personne avant que l'on retienne le fait qu'il existe, tu m'as aidé il y a quelques jours.

Gilbert marqua un temps. Lui qui semblait plein d'énergie la première fois que Matthew l'avait vu, il donnait l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti.

\- Birdie… ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je rentre chez moi. J'habite juste à côté.

Gilbert réfléchit un instant. Il referma les yeux et se calla un peu mieux contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Il avait atrocement mal à la tête et la moindre réflexion devenait un effort surhumain.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

\- Mais toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sous la pluie ? Tu vas attraper froid… Reprit timidement Matthew.

Gilbert ne répondit pas. Il semblait à demi-endormi, blotti en boule contre le mur. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Matthew posa délicatement sa main sur le front de l'albinos.

\- Tu es bouillant. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

Gilbert toussa avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas… enfin… plus de chez moi. Ne t'occupe pas de ça, j'ai vu pire. Je vais vite me remettre. Rentre au chaud.

Matthew se redressa. Il n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard de Gilbert qui, les jambes repliées, tremblait presque de fièvre.

\- Viens chez moi.

Matthew avait dit ça sans réfléchir. C'était venu le plus naturellement du monde. Mais, une nouvelle fois, Gilbert ne dit rien en retour, il détestait inspirer la pitié. Peut-être que s'il ne répondait pas le blond allait partir… Il attendit quelques instants. A chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, l'air semblait lui brûler les poumons. Il sentait une sueur froide couvrir sa peau. Il avait atrocement froid. Il releva finalement le regard vers le blond. Pourquoi il ne partait pas ?!

\- Viens passez la nuit chez moi. Reprit Matthew, un peu plus fort, en pensant que peut-être il ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Il n'allait donc pas ficher le camp ?

\- Très bien, alors je reste ici avec toi.

Matthew s'agenouilla près de Gilbert. En posant ses genoux à terre il sentit l'eau venir mouiller sa peau à travers son jean. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il pensa à l'albinos qui devait être ici depuis peut-être des heures. Il espéra que Gilbert ne mettrait pas trop de temps pour se décider à venir. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de tomber malade lui aussi.

Matthew regardait l'eau couler le long du trottoir. Les pas des passants qui circulaient à côté de lui lui semblèrent soudain à la fois oppressants et rassurants. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange. Alors que tout semblait vouloir aller plus vite, les gens, le vent… Matthew eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

C'était comme si pour la première fois il se sentait heureux simplement par le fait d'être là, de sentir la pluie couler sur sa peau et le vent jouer dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le bruit qui l'entourait, le vent qui soufflait à chaque seconde un peu plus fort, le bruit des voitures qui passaient lourdement à quelques mètres de lui. Les cris des enfants qui hurlaient en sautant dans les flaques, puis ceux de leur mère qui les voyaient faire. Le froid frappait son visage, il sentait que l'eau pénétrait aussi peu à peu ses vêtements. Pourtant il se sentait bien. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux. Il aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était là. 10 secondes ? 20 minutes ? Il jeta un regard vers Gilbert. Toujours recroquevillé contre le mur, il respirait bruyamment et une buée chaude s'échappait régulièrement de sa bouche pour aller se perdre dans le vent.

L'albinos entrouvrit les yeux et Matthew descella dans son regard qu'il était étonné de le voir encore là. Ils se regardèrent encore pendant un instant. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, comme s'ils n'appartenaient plus au monde qui les entourait. Ils se regardaient dans un silence absolu, presque saint, et pourtant s'était comme s'ils se comprenaient, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours compris. Matthew brisa finalement l'étrange charme de la scène.

\- Si tu ne viens pas chez moi, j'appelle une ambulance.

Gilbert sembla mettre un peu de temps à comprendre. Il avait mal à la tête et ne demandait qu'à pouvoir dormir.

Il entreprit finalement de se lever, Matthew se jeta presque sur lui pour l'aider. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Gilbert tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Matthew ne distinguait pas ce que c'était mais l'albinos le serrait contre lui comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile et précieuse du monde.

Gilbert avait la tête qui tournait et voyait légèrement flou. Chaque muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir, il avait l'impression de peser des tonnes. Sa seule envie était de se rassoir et de s'endormir… Il avait tellement sommeil… Mais pourtant il suivit le blond qui se dirigeait doucement vers le bout de la rue. Gilbert avançait machinalement, sans même se rappeler pourquoi il marchait. Il avait comme une intuition, un instinct qui lui disait de suivre Matthew. Soudain le blond se retourna, il dirigea son regard vers les bras que Gilbert gardait croisés contre son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Gilbert mit un moment à réagir, il suivit le regard de Matthew et ce fut comme s'il venait lui-même de découvrir qu'il tenait quelque chose. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il desserra un peu les bras pour laisser apparaitre une petite boule de plumes jaunes qui frémit au contact soudain du vent froid. L'oisillon poussa un petit piaillement strident en se blottissant contre le torse de l'albinos.

\- Je l'ai trouvé sur le trottoir, pas très loin. Il a dû tomber d'un nid. Réussit-il finalement à dire.

Matthew jeta un coup d'œil au petit oiseau.

\- Il a l'air à peine adulte et il est frigorifié… Il hésita un instant avant de continuer. Sans ses parents, il va mourir.

\- Non !

La voix de Gilbert s'était faite un peu plus forte qu'avant. Il avait relevé la tête et ses yeux brillaient d'un reflet étrange. Matthew n'aurait su dire si c'était dû au vent, à la fièvre ou à son imagination, mais il lui sembla que le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Je m'occuperai super bien de lui. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit tout seul, je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur. Personne ne mérite ça… Et puis, il te ressemble un peu.

Matthew regarda Gilbert, puis l'oiseau, puis de nouveau Gilbert. Si l'animal ressemblait à quelqu'un, ce n'était certainement pas à lui. Gilbert éternua. Il devait divaguer à cause de la fièvre. Matthew passa son bras derrière les épaules du jeune homme et le fit avancer.

\- Tu as besoin de te reposer, viens.

Gilbert sentait le petit cœur de l'oiseau battre contre lui. Il sentait aussi la chaleur de Matthew qui le soutenait. C'était agréable. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis au moins une éternité, il avait vraiment envie de pleurer.

* * *

Gilbert se réveilla bien des heures plus tard, dans une chambre plongée dans le noir. Il fut mal à l'aise durant un court instant de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait. Il retrouva cependant rapidement son calme, c'était loin d'être la première qu'il se réveillait chez un inconnu. Il tâtonna rapidement à côté de lui pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un dans le lit. Non. Ses mains partirent alors de l'autre côté, à la recherche d'une lampe.

Il trouva rapidement la table de chevet et promena sa main sur sa surface, non sans faire tomber ce qui lui sembla être une pile de livres. Il grogna un peu à l'idée de devoir tout ramasser puis il trouva enfin un interrupteur sur le mur.

La lumière envahit aussitôt la pièce, ce qui obligea Gilbert à refermer les yeux un instant. La chambre où il se trouvait n'était pas très grande, ni très ordonnée d'ailleurs. Ses souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent petit à petit. Il n'avait pas fini complètement déchiré comme il l'avait d'abord cru en se réveillant avec une impression de gueule-de-bois. Il se souvint du jeune homme. Matthew, c'est ça ? qui lui avait gentiment proposé de passer la nuit chez lui. Ses souvenirs restaient tout de même en grande partie flous.

Il ramassait la pile de comics qu'il avait fait tomber quelques minutes auparavant quand une odeur agréable de nourriture vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il éteignit immédiatement la lumière et sortit de la pièce. Il déboucha sur un petit couloir qu'il suivit pour atterrir dans le salon auquel y jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la recherche de ses affaires pour pouvoir partir au plus vite, mais rien n'attira son attention. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand une voix le fit sursauter.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Gilbert se retourna pour découvrir le jeune blond allongé sur le canapé, un magazine dans une main et une cuillère dans l'autre. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ?! Il était pourtant passé juste à côté de lui !

\- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux ! Je me remets vite ! Merci, t'es génial.

Matthew esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai fait des pancakes, tu en veux ? On a des œufs et du bacon aussi si tu préfères. Ou des céréales…

\- Des pancakes ce sera parfait.

Gilbert alla s'asseoir près du blond qui lui faisait une place.

\- Tu veux quoi dessus ? Reprit Matthew. Moi je les mange avec du sirop d'érable, mais…

\- Sirop d'érable, c'est très bien. Coupa Gilbert en voyant que Matthew s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller en cuisine.

Le blond se rassit alors, il saisit le pot posé sur la petite table du salon et le tendit avec la cuillère à Gilbert.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur hier, j'ai hésité à t'emmener aux urgences.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je suis increvable !

Gilbert se jeta sur la nourriture, il mourrait de faim. Matthew le regarda dévorer son premier pancake avant de se replonger dans son magazine.

\- Dis, reprit Gilbert qui n'aimait pas vraiment les moments de silence. Tes parents sont pas là ?

\- Je suis en colocation avec mon frère. Mes parents habitent à la campagne. On est parti de la maison l'année dernière pour habiter en ville. C'était plus pratique pour les études de mon frère. Et moi, ça me permet d'aller à la patinoire plus régulièrement.

\- Tu fais du patin à glace ?

Matthew étouffa un rire timide.

\- Du hockey.

\- Sérieux… Gilbert n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer le jeune homme au milieu de…d'une telle bande de brutes.

\- Je sais, on ne dirait pas…

Matthew baissa le regard, un peu gêné. Gilbert compris rapidement qu'il l'avait mis mal à l'aise et en rigola.

\- Non mais c'est cool ! Vraiment. Tu joues bien ?

Matthew lui sourit, cela se voyait tout de suite que c'était un sujet dont il aimait parler.

\- On a une bonne équipe.

\- Et ton frère, il fait quoi ? Il est pas là ?

\- Il veut entrer dans la police, il est dans un cursus un peu spécial. Et… il est censé habiter avec moi mais dans les faits, ça va faire deux mois qu'il n'a pas passé une nuit ici. C'est dans sa chambre que tu as dormi.

Gilbert jeta un regard vers le couloir.

\- Il dort où alors ?

\- Chez son copain aux dernières nouvelles.

Gilbert releva la tête, étonné.

\- Il est…

\- Oui. Ça te gêne ?

Matthew semblait de nouveau mal à l'aise. Il regrettait d'être parti sur ce terrain-là. Il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de parler sexualité avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Reprit Gilbert. Moi-même, j'aime autant les femmes que les hommes ! On n'a qu'une vie, autant en profiter au maximum !

Voyant que Gilbert semblait avoir fini de manger, Matthew se leva pour débarrasser la table.

\- Et toi ? Tenta l'albinos en regardant un peu trop attentivement l'anatomie du jeune homme.

Matthew se sentit rougir en découvrant le regard de Gilbert posé sur lui. Il baissa immédiatement la tête et s'enfuit vers la cuisine.

\- Je… je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé aux femmes !

\- Ah… ! Lança Gilbert en esquissant un large sourire.

Matthew comprit trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Aux hommes non plus ! En fait, je…. Je suis plutôt timide et… je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi !

Matthew ne savait plus où se mettre. Il piétinait sur place comme un enfant envoyé au tableau alors qu'il ne connait pas sa leçon.

\- C'est pas difficile à savoir ça, Birdie ! reprit Gilbert. Quand tu te masturbes, tu penses à quoi ?

\- Je…. Je ne pense à rien !

Le sang montait de plus en plus aux joues du jeune blond, ce qui amusa énormément Gilbert. Ce gars était vraiment trop mignon. Matthew, lui, priait intérieurement pour que cette discussion s'arrête au plus vite. Mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

\- Bon, plus facile, le jour où on s'est rencontré, je t'ai embrassé, tu te souviens ? Tu as aimé ?

\- Je sais pas ! L…laisse-moi tranquille !

Matthew se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre, cette discussion devenait vraiment trop gênante ! Puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?! Il eut soudain envie de disparaitre tellement il mourrait de honte. Gilbert, lui, était plutôt amusé par la situation. Il suivit joyeusement son nouvel ami.

\- Réponds, je ne le prendrais pas mal si tu n'as pas aimé ! Tu ne m'as même pas fait une seule réflexion à ce sujet d'ailleurs. La plupart des gens m'aurait frappé je pense !

Pour toute réponse, Matthew lui claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, dos à la porte, pour être certain que l'albinos ne puisse pas l'ouvrir. Gilbert s'égosillait toujours de l'autre côté.

\- Birdie ! Ouvre, allez, je rigolais, le prends pas comme ça. C'est pas grave d'être encore puceau à ton âge !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et…

Matthew ne put rien répondre, il se sentit rougir à nouveau. Mais c'était qui ce mec à la fin ?! Gilbert finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes. Matthew resta cependant enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter comme ça un inconnu chez lui ?

\- Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille de toute façon. Finit par dire l'albinos. Je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Dis-moi juste où est ma veste…

\- Dans le placard à l'entrée. Murmura Matthew.

Il sortit finalement de sa tanière, les joues encore un peu rougies. Gilbert était déjà devant la porte de l'appartement, près à partir. Matthew s'approcha de lui pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Tu n'oublies rien ?

\- J'ai pas grand-chose à oublier…. Dit Gilbert en rigolant.

Matthew le regarda mettre sa veste et il sentit étrangement son cœur se serrer. Pour tout dire, depuis que son frère ne vivait plus ici, il se sentait un peu seul.

\- Si… si tu as de nouveau besoin d'être hébergé… Tu peux revenir ici.

Gilbert lui sourit et le remercia.

\- Je voudrais pas abuser non plus.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Il y a la chambre d'Alfred et… ça me fera de la compagnie. Oh, j'oubliais, j'avais mis ton téléphone à charger, tu l'as récupéré ?

\- Ah, non.

Matthew alla rapidement le chercher dans le salon.

\- D'ailleurs, une certaine Lizzie a essayé de t'appeler 3 fois hier soir. Ça doit être important. Je ne me suis pas permis de répondre…

\- Lizzie ? Ce n'est pas son genre de s'inquiéter comme ça, qu'est-ce qu…

Un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment traversa l'esprit de Gilbert. Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être… Pas déjà. Toutes ses affaires étaient encore là-bas, il n'avait nul part où aller… il n'était pas près ! A peine Matthew lui avait donné le portable qu'il se jeta dessus pour regarder ses messages. Il ouvrit celui de la jeune femme qui ne contenait que le strict minimum, mais entièrement écrit en majuscules : « IVAN T'A GRILLÉ, DISPARAIS OU TU ES MORT ! ». Gilbert sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde…. ! Non, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Le tout était de trouver un endroit où vivre le temps de s'organiser. Un endroit qu'Ivan ne connaissait pas. L'hôtel était hors de question niveau budget, la rue trop dangereuse, Ivan avait des hommes partout. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez ses amis, Ivan pouvait facilement les retrouver et Gilbert refusait de leur faire subir les conséquences de ses actes. Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un que personne ne connaissait, quelqu'un qu'on ne pourrait pas relier à lui. Il croisa le regard interloqué du blond.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est ta copine ? dit timidement Matthew.

\- Birdie !

\- O…oui ?

\- Laisse-moi habiter ici pendant quelques temps ! Je t'aiderai à payer le loyer et la nourriture. S'il-te-plaît !

Matthew mit un certain temps avant de comprendre. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Il était d'accord pour l'héberger de temps en temps, mais de là à ce qu'il emménage ici !

Ils en discutèrent pendant un moment, Gilbert lui expliqua qu'il avait des problèmes avec sa copine, qu'elle venait de le quitter. Bizarrement Matthew ne croyait qu'à moitié cette histoire… Gilbert semblait se perdre dans les détails, comme s'il improvisait une histoire. Mais son regard, la panique qui s'en dégageait était sincère. Il n'avait vraiment nulle part où aller. Matthew repensa à son état de la veille, il ne pouvait pas le laisser à la rue. Il s'occuperait des détails plus tard.

\- Je veux bien que tu restes, mais a une condition.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Tu me sauves la vie ! Et tu ne sais même pas à quel point le mot est juste !

\- Je veux que tu t'occupes de lui.

Matthew désigna du doigt une boite à chaussures posée sur le bar séparant la cuisine du salon. Intrigué, Gilbert s'approcha de la boîte à laquelle il n'avait jusqu'alors porté aucune attention. Il se pencha au-dessus pour découvrir un petit oiseau jaune qui le fixait, couché au milieu d'un nid de coton.

\- Hé, salut toi ! Je t'avais totalement oublié ! Tu verras… on n'aura pas notre peau aussi facilement ! On est géniaux après-tout, non ?

Gilbert sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, le nom « BRAGINSKI » s'affichait en toutes lettres sur l'écran. Gilbert refusa l'appel et replongea le téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Je m'occupe de la vaisselle !


	3. Chapitre 2

Gilbert et Matthew s'étaient rapidement habitués à leur colocation improvisée. Matthew avait cours du lundi au vendredi, en fin d'après-midi il allait à la patinoire et rentrait en début de soirée. Gilbert, et bien, Matthew ignorait ce qu'il faisait de ses journées mais il sortait souvent le soir, pour voir des amis ou aller boire un verre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait. Il n'était pas rare qu'il rentre tard, voir au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, du moment qu'il ne le réveillait pas en rentrant. Matthew commença à se rendre compte d'à quel point ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre. Gilbert passait son temps à sortir alors que lui préférait de loin se poser devant une bonne série, emmitouflé dans une couette chaude sur le canapé en mangeant du sirop d'érable qui, il devait l'avouer, était son petit bonheur préféré. Parfois, quand il ne rentrait pas trop tard, Gilbert venait piquer un bout de couette à Matthew et ils regardaient la télé ensemble. Bien qu'ils laissaient généralement tomber l'idée rapidement car Gilbert ne comprenait rien à l'intrigue. Il faut dire qu'arriver au milieu du quatorzième épisode de la troisième saison n'aidait pas… Ils se racontaient alors leur journée ou refaisaient le monde. Ils pouvaient rester des heures à discuter sans jamais se lasser. C'était souvent Matthew qui s'endormait en premier. Il était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il sombre au beau milieu de la conversation. Gilbert le réveillait alors gentiment pour lui dire d'aller se coucher dans son lit. Matthew n'aimait pas trop ces moments-là, il avait toujours envie de répondre qu'il préférait rester dormir là, la tête appuyée contre Gilbert en écoutant le son de sa voix. Mais il ne l'avouerait bien sûr jamais. Il se contentait alors de dire bonne nuit et allait se coucher. Parfois, encore à moitié endormi, il serrait Gilbert dans ses bras comme si la nuit qui allait les séparer devait durer 10 ans. Gilbert trouvait ces rares moments d'affection absolument adorables, il répondait alors à l'étreinte, profitant de la douce odeur que dégageait le corps du jeune homme.

La première semaine, Matthew cru qu'un ouragan était passé dans la maison. Il avait eu le malheur d'accepter lorsque Gilbert lui avait demandé s'il pouvait ranger un peu l'appart qu'il trouvait mal organisé. L'albinos avait d'abord décidé de faire un grand ménage, puis de réorganisé les placards de la cuisine, puis de trier et ranger les affaires qui trainaient dans « sa » chambre, puis il avait commencé à vouloir déplacer les meubles… Si bien que Matthew ne reconnaissait même plus son propre appartement. Cependant il devait avouer que tout ce changement n'avait pas fait de mal à l'habitation, on s'y retrouvait plus facilement.

Ils passaient généralement leurs weekends ensemble. Ils restaient le plus souvent à ne rien faire à la maison, mais parfois ils allaient prendre l'air en ville. Matthew avait assez régulièrement des matchs le Samedi. S'il n'avait rien à faire, Gilbert venait l'encourager. Il fut surpris la première fois qu'il le vit jouer. Le garçon qui avait l'air si fragile au quotidien devenait une vraie bête sauvage sur le terrain et mieux valait alors de pas être sur son chemin. Gilbert s'habitua cependant rapidement à cette part de la personnalité de Matthew et devint l'un des plus grands supporters de l'équipe.

Pour ne pas changer de la semaine, l'albinos sortait aussi les soirs de weekends. Matthew aurait bien voulu l'accompagner, mais comme Gilbert ne le lui avait jamais proposé et qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer, Matthew se contentait de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée avant de se trouver une autre occupation.

Le blond aurait parié que l'oiseau recueilli par Gilbert n'aurait pas survécu une semaine et pourtant, non seulement il avait survécu, mais en plus il semblait s'être attaché à son bienfaiteur. Environ deux semaines et demie après son arrivée, il s'était lancé et avait commencé à voler. Depuis ce jour il passait son temps à tournoyer dans la maison et lorsque Gilbert sortait, le petit animal l'attendait sagement et lui faisait une fête incroyable à son retour.

Un Samedi après-midi, alors que Gilbert était posté devant la télé et que Matthew travaillait sur un devoir de sciences, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

\- C'est moi ! T'es où Mattie ?

Matthew frôla la crise cardiaque. Il ne pouvait donc pas entrer comme tout le monde, sans hurler ? Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, son frère avait toujours été comme ça, il ne changerait surement jamais.

\- Bonjour Alfred. Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu passerais. Ça fait longtemps que tu es venu. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je suis content de te voir Mattie ! Hurla ledit Alfred en se jetant dans les bras de son frère, sans même répondre à la question posée. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Arthur m'attends dans la voiture. Je suis venu chercher quelques affaires.

Alfred s'arrêta net, il venait d'apercevoir Gilbert sur le canapé.

\- C'est pas souvent que t'invites du monde ! C'est qui ?

Gilbert se présenta lui-même, sans laisser le temps à Matthew de répondre.

\- Gilbert Beilschmidt. J'habite ici depuis plus de deux mois… Matthew te l'avait pas dit ?

Alfred marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Si, peut-être. Je me souviens plus ! Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps !

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son frère avant de se ruer vers sa chambre.

\- Ouah ! C'est toi qui a rangé Mattie ?! C'est génial !

Matthew n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alfred reparaissait avec une tonne de fringues sous le bras.

\- J'ai vu que tu as gagné un match y a pas longtemps, tu es passé dans le journal !

\- Oui, c'est vrai… dit timidement Matthew, assez heureux d'avoir enfin pu dire quelque chose.

Un bruit de klaxon retentit soudain dans la rue.

\- Merde ! Bon, j'y vais. A plus ! Je t'emprunte ça.

Alfred saisit une bouteille de soda qui était restée sur la table avant que Matthew n'ait le temps de contester. Avant de ressortir de l'appartement, Alfred se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Mattie.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'adore, tu sais.

\- M…moi aussi.

La porte se referma avec le même fracas que lorsqu'elle s'était ouverte et l'appartement retrouva immédiatement son calme. Seul le bruit de la télévision en fond se laissait entendre. Gilbert finit par reprendre la parole.

\- C'est une putain de tornade ! Il serait difficile de croire que vous êtes frères si vous ne vous ressembliez pas autant.

\- Oui… On le dit souvent. Il a toujours été comme ça. Mais depuis qu'il est avec son copain j'ai l'impression que c'est pire qu'avant. Arthur est policier dans le centre-ville, Alfred peut alors régulièrement passer au commissariat, il ne parle que de ça. Il m'a dit qu'Arthur s'arrangerait pour qu'il puisse y faire un stage ou quelque chose du genre dans pas longtemps. Il est complètement surexcité à cette idée.

\- Tu sais, j'y repensais… il a raison. Pourquoi tu n'invites jamais personne ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Matthew marqua un temps. Il n'y a personne que j'ai vraiment envie d'inviter. Puis… ta compagnie me suffit, j'aime bien être avec toi…

Matthew se sentit rougir, il se replongea dans ses feuilles de cours, comme si cela pouvait empêcher le sang d'affluer vers ses joues.

\- Birdie… J'ai une idée ! Je vais inviter des potes le weekend prochain. Ça te dit ?

\- P…pourquoi pas. Mais pas trop de monde… Je ne voudrais pas que ça dérange les voisins.

\- Seulement Antonio et Francis. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'eux, non ?

\- Plusieurs fois. Ce sont tes meilleurs amis, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je te promets qu'ils seront sages ! Ils resteront juste pour diner. Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui… oui, bien sûr.

La discussion fut stoppée net par la sonnerie du téléphone de Gilbert. Matthew tendit la main pour saisir le portable qui était resté sur la table.

\- C'est qui ? demanda le propriétaire de l'appareil sans même prendre la peine de se lever du canapé.

\- Toujours le même. Répondit le blond en voyant le nom de Braginski s'afficher.

\- Laisse sonner.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds jamais ?

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Il t'appelle presque tous les jours, il a l'air de trouver ça important lui. Ça commence presque à devenir du harcèlement…

\- On n'est pas en très bons termes… Soupira Gilbert. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Je règlerai bientôt le problème.

\- Il suffit peut-être qu'on lui demande gentiment d'arrêter d'appeler…

\- Ça ne servira à r-

\- Allô ?

Gilbert mis une seconde ou deux avant de comprendre ce que Matthew venait de faire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Gilbert. Il-

L'albinos, qui venait de sauter du canapé, arracha le téléphone des mains du blond et s'empressa de raccrocher.

\- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA !

Matthew était resté bouche-bée, il avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était la première fois que Gilbert lui parlait sur ce ton, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

\- Je…je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas mal faire…

Gilbert soupira, il s'en voulait de lui avoir crié dessus, le pauvre ne pouvait pas savoir… Mais il était aussi soulagé d'avoir réagi assez vite, la moindre erreur pouvait tout foutre en l'air.

\- Ecoute… Il y a pas mal de personnes qui sont en colère contre moi… Très en colère. Je me suis un peu mis dans le pétrin et il vaut mieux éviter que ça ne s'envenime alors…

\- Tu as des problèmes ? demanda Matthew soudain pris par l'inquiétude.

\- Rien d'important ! J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour régler tout ça. Mais d'ici-là, il ne faut pas parler à ce mec, d'accord ?

\- Mais pourquoi… ?

\- Parce que… Ne cherche pas à comprendre ! Ca ne te regarde pas de toute façon !

Gilbert avait de nouveau élevé la voix. Pourquoi posait-il tant de questions ?!

\- Et bien excuse-moi de vouloir t'aider !

Matthew avait la voix qui tremblait. Il se leva, ramassa ses affaires et fila vers sa chambre. Gilbert était parfois insupportable. Pourquoi ne voulait-il jamais que l'on parle de lui ? Ils vivaient ensemble, c'était normal de poser des questions, non ?

* * *

Le Russe reposa son téléphone sur la table et saisit la bouteille de vodka qui trainait à côté de lui.

\- Je t'en remets Xiao Yao ? demanda-t-il en s'apprêtant à remplir le verre de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Non. Tu sais bien que je ne tiens pas aussi bien l'alcool que toi. Répondit l'asiatique sans même relever les yeux du revolver qu'il était minutieusement en train de nettoyer.

Le Russe parut un peu déçu puis versa une bonne dose du liquide incolore dans son propre verre.

\- Il a enfin répondu ? Reprit le Chinois après quelques instants.

\- Ce n'était pas lui.

\- Il n'est pas seul alors.

Le Russe esquissa un sourire avant de boire son verre.

\- Il a dû trouver refuge chez un ami.

\- J'ai déjà interrogé la Hongroise. Elle était la personne la plus proche de lui dans la maison.

Yao s'arrêta pour souffler dans l'arme afin d'y déloger quelques résidus de poudre. Puis il reprit.

\- Même elle ne sait rien.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas frappé assez fort pour qu'elle se souvienne. Répondit le Russe avec un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

Il sortit un autre flingue de son manteau pour aller le poser juste devant le Chinois.

\- Tu t'en occuperas, d'accord ?

Yao sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en se demandant s'il lui demandait de nettoyer l'arme ou de s'occuper de la jeune femme. Il finit cependant par répondre.

\- J'ai fait fouiller son téléphone. Tout ce qu'on a trouvé c'est un sms qu'elle lui a envoyé il y a déjà un bon bout de temps. Il ne lui a pas répondu, il n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air. Je l'ai aussi faite suivre, elle ignore où il est.

Le Russe afficha une mine attristée en observant sa bouteille dont il ne restait qu'un fond.

\- Il a vraiment disparu alors… soupira-t-il avant de porter directement le goulot à ses lèvres.

\- On a quand même une piste. Ajouta Yao comme s'il souhaitait lui remonter le moral. Elle nous a parlé d'un bar où il allait régulièrement. Il semble qu'un employé là-bas soit un bon ami à lui. Peut-être qu'il pourra nous mener tout droit à ce qu'on cherche.

Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage du Russe, une étincelle sembla se raviver au fond de son regard.

\- Tu es génial Xiao Yao ! Son visage s'assombrit soudainement. On le retrouvera, même si je dois y passer dix ans. Rien ni personne ne m'échappe dans cette ville.

Yao fut de nouveau mal à l'aise. Ivan se leva en emportant la bouteille qu'il venait de finir.

\- Tu dors chez moi ce soir.

Yao hésita à contester. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil…

\- Je dois retrouver un de nos fournisseurs à dix heures pour commander de nouvelles armes. Il paraît que les Italiens commencent à tourner autour de nos dealers, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils tentent encore de nous la faire à l'envers.

Le Russe sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis il conclut que le problème pouvait attendre. Il se retourna et sourit au Chinois avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Je rentrerai vers 21H00, je veux que tu sois là.

La porte se ferma derrière lui. Yao soupira, ce n'est pas encore cette nuit qu'il pourrait se reposer… Il posa l'arme sur la table et sortit son portable de sa poche pour annuler son rendez-vous.

* * *

La semaine était passée assez rapidement et la petite dispute qu'avaient eu les deux jeunes hommes avait vite été oubliée. Gilbert terminait de mettre la table quand on sonna à la porte.

\- J'y vais. Lança Matthew en sortant de sa chambre.

Gilbert le regarda traverser le salon. Quelque chose de différent semblait émaner de lui, il lui sembla encore plus beau que d'habitude.

\- Il est nouveau ce jean ?

Matthew s'arrêta dans sa course et baissa les yeux pour regarder sa tenue.

\- Oui…

Il redirigea son regard vers Gilbert comme s'il se demandait quoi penser de sa remarque.

\- Il te va super bien. Dit l'albinos en souriant.

Matthew répondit à son sourire avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il tomba sur deux jeunes hommes qui ne lui laissèrent même pas le temps de réagir avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

\- Tu dois être Matthew ! dit l'un d'eux.

\- Oui, enchant-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le jeune homme lui faisait déjà la bise.

\- Moi c'est Francis. Et lui c'est Antonio !

Le nouvel arrivant lui laissa une bouteille de vin entre les mains avant de se diriger vers Gilbert. Le deuxième fit rapidement de même après avoir salué Matthew d'un grand sourire. Les deux garçons se jetèrent presque leur ami, comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis une éternité. Matthew mit la bouteille au frais et tous se posèrent sur le canapé.

L'ambiance était détendue, on parlait de tout et de rien, on rigolait beaucoup aussi. Matthew apprit qu'Antonio était barman dans le centre-ville. Francis, lui, travaillait dans un bon restaurant au sud de la ville. Cela faisait presque 10 ans que les trois amis se connaissaient, depuis le secondaire à ce qu'ils racontaient.

\- Ça fait du bien de se revoir après si longtemps ! lança Francis alors que Gilbert était parti chercher quelques bières en cuisine.

\- Oui, deux mois c'est trop long, vous m'avez manqué ! ajouta Antonio.

Matthew qui s'était penché pour attraper un gâteau apéritif s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Comment ça deux mois ? C'est pas avec vous qu'il sort tout le temps ?

\- Non, reprit le brun. Je travaille tous les soirs de semaine et Francis aussi.

\- Avec qui il passe ses soirées alors ? demanda Matthew.

\- Ben… avec ses clients. Enfin, je suppose.

\- Gilbert travaille ? Mais, il m'a dit que…

\- Alors, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? coupa Gilbert en arrivant avec les bières qu'il distribua.

\- On disait que ça faisait long, deux mois, sans se voir. Dit simplement Francis en saisissant la petite bouteille que lui tendait son ami

\- Gilbert…, hésita Matthew, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu travaillais… ?

Gilbert faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière. Comment il savait ?! Puis il posa son regard sur ses deux amis qui discutaient. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête et oublier de les prévenir ? Il fallait vite trouver une diversion avant que ça ne tourne au cauchemar !

\- Birdie, je t'explique dans deux minutes, mais tu veux pas aller jeter un œil au poulet ? J'ai oublié.

\- … D'accord. Murmura le garçon avant de disparaitre vers la cuisine.

\- Birdie ? Reprit Francis. Vous vous donner des petits noms ? C'est trop mignon ! Il te plait tant que ça ?

Gilbert lança un regard sévère à ses potes qui commençaient à rire.

\- Ferme-la Francis. Vous lui avez dit quoi ? Il est pas au courant !

\- Pas au courant de quoi ?

\- Qu'il te plait ? ajouta Antonio le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais non espèce de crétin ! Il est pas au courant… mais de tout !

Gilbert se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- Il ne sait pas comment je gagne ma vie. Il ne sait pas pourquoi je suis à la rue. Il ne sait pas quelle connerie j'ai faite. Il ne sait pas qu'un putain de Russe veut me tuer, voire pire. Il ne sait RIEN.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, comment c'était possible ?

\- Il te laisse vivre chez lui, sans même te connaitre ? Finit par lâcher Antonio.

\- Il est gentil… Répondit l'albinos.

\- Et il ne t'a jamais posé de questions ? Demanda le blond.

\- Bon, d'accord. Je lui mens depuis le début, je me suis inventé une vie depuis que je le connais…

\- Mais pourquoi ? Reprit Antonio.

\- J'ai nulle part où aller. Je dois surveiller chaque mouvement que je fais, je fais même des réduc' aux clients en échange de leur silence. Si Matthew me met dehors et qu'Ivan me trouve…

Gilbert mima le fait de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Le message était clair.

\- Ecoutez, il faut absolument que je récupère l'argent que je lui dois avant qu'il me retrouve.

\- Et tu comptes faire comment ? T'as déjà tout dépensé je te rappelle…

\- Je prendrai plus de clients par jour, j'accepterai ceux dont personne ne veut.

\- Ne fais pas ça, le coupa Francis, c'est des malades ces gens-là, tu vas y laisser ta peau.

\- Peut-être, mais ils sont prêts à payer cher ! Et je n'ai pas le choix… Il me faut ce fric.

\- Ivan s'en fout de l'argent… Coupa Antonio. Il gagne des millions, ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as piqué qui changera quelque chose pour lui. Ce qu'il n'a pas aimé, c'est de te voir te faire la malle. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à Toris quand il a essayé de se barrer ?

\- Ce qu'il a fait à son copain surtout, ajouta Francis, on l'a jamais revu le blondinet !

\- C'est vrai, il n'y a gère que Toris pour croire qu'il n'est pas en train de pourrir au fond d'un lac depuis longtemps.

\- Gilbert, même si tu le rembourses, il ne te laissera pas partir.

L'albinos réfléchit un instant, ses amis avaient raison. Il s'était mis bien plus dans la merde qu'il ne le pensait.

\- C'est pourquoi faut que Matthew ne sache rien de tout ça !

\- Mais il est gentil, reprit le blond, même si tu lui expliques, il te laissera vivre ici.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème Francis… Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que je fais, et encore moins lui attirer des problèmes. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me regarde comme il le fait, d'égal à égal. Pour lui je suis quelqu'un de bien !

\- Bah, pour nous aussi t'es quelqu'un de bien. Dit Antonio, un peu blessé que son ami oublie ses potes.

\- Mais vous, c'est pas pareil. On a tous grandi au milieu des putes et des dealers, c'est un miracle qu'on en soit arrivé où on en est ! Enfin, surtout vous… Matthew, il veut faire des études de médecine, c'est à peine si on a foutu les pieds au collège !

\- Donc, tu veux l'utiliser comme ascenseur social… reprit Francis.

\- Tu me déçois de penser ça… Dit l'albinos. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que le Gilbert qu'il croit connaitre… il le trouve génial. Je ne veux pas le décevoir, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, je ne peux plus.


	4. Chapitre 3

Matthew regarda la pauvre volaille qui cuisait dans le four et baissa un peu le thermostat. Pourquoi Gilbert lui avait menti ? Pourquoi lui avoir caché le fait qu'il travaillait ? Il avait beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, Matthew ne comprenait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois amis en train de discuter dans le salon et il lui sembla que le volume de leur discussion avait soudainement baissé. Mais peut-être était-ce juste son imagination. Matthew profita du fait d'être dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus de fruit. La bière, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. La discussion du trio avait l'air intéressante, alors qu'ils ne racontaient que des âneries depuis le début de la soirée, leurs expressions étaient soudainement devenues plus sérieuses. Matthew resta quelques minutes à l'écart, il se sentait presque de trop. Sa main se crispa sur son verre, finalement c'était peut-être cela. Gilbert ne le considérait surement même pas comme un ami, alors pourquoi devrait-il lui rendre des comptes ? Matthew repensa à leur dispute qui datait maintenant de quelques jours. « Ca ne te regarde pas ». Et en quoi ça regardait les deux autres alors ? Pourquoi il leur parlait plus qu'à lui ? Le cœur de Matthew se serra un peu plus. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. C'était comme un mélange de sentiment d'infériorité et de haine, il les enviait. Il les enviait parce qu'ils connaissaient une partie de Gilbert que lui ne connaitrait surement jamais. Puis il repensa aux nombreuses soirées que Gilbert avait passées avec lui, de leurs discussions sans fins et des moments de faiblesses où ils s'étaient laissé aller à de véritables élans de tendresses, se serrant l'un contre l'autre sans même réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait en penser. Matthew se sentit soudain totalement perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait. Colère, amitié, jalousie, affection… Il avait envie de jouer au hockey, de se défouler et de ne plus penser à rien.

\- Matthew…

La voix de Gilbert le tira de ses pensées. L'albinos sembla hésiter, puis devant la figure attristée de Matthew il ne put résister et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un long silence pesait dans la pièce quand Gilbert le brisa enfin.

\- Je suis désolé, de t'avoir menti.

Matthew ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait plus s'il devait croire à ses excuses.

\- Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi. Finit-il par dire.

\- Je… Gilbert cherchait ses mots, il ne supportait pas de voir Matthew dans cet état. Ecoute, la vérité c'est que…

Il croisa le regard aux reflets violets de Matthew. Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de lui ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de mon métier et… c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. J'espérais trouver mieux mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'argent en ce moment. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais… Il hésita à nouveau. Je dois de l'argent à quelqu'un, pas mal d'argent. Et si je ne le rembourse pas, je risque d'avoir de gros problèmes. D'ailleurs, même si je le rembourse, je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- C'est à Ivan que tu dois de l'argent ? C'est pour ça qu'il appelle tout le temps ?

Tout devenait soudain clair dans la tête de Matthew.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Ce n'est pas si grave d'avoir des problèmes d'agent, tout le monde en a…

Gilbert se pencha et prit délicatement les mains de Matthew dans les siennes.

\- Ecoute Birdie, il y a autre chose que…

Il fut coupé par des cris provenant du salon.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?!

Il se leva, rapidement suivit de Matthew. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon pour découvrir les deux jeunes hommes littéralement l'un sur l'autre, étalés dans le canapé. Ils cessèrent leur vacarme en voyant leurs deux hôtes arriver. Les quatre garçons restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, comme s'ils se demandaient qui devait parler le premier.

\- Vous nous expliquez… ? demanda Gilbert le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il ne veut pas me rendre mon téléphone ! s'empressa de dire Antonio d'un air enfantin en essayant effectivement d'attraper l'appareil que Francis tenait à bout de bras.

Le blond fit encore défiler quelques photos sur l'écran du téléphone.

\- Gil, faut trop que tu vois ça !

\- Nooooooonnn…. gémit le brun en vain, bloqué par le deuxième bras de Francis.

Gilbert saisit le téléphone et s'empressa de regarder lesdites photos. Elles représentaient toutes la même personne, un jeune brun aux yeux noisette qui, Gilbert ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, n'était pas mal du tout. Les images étaient mal cadrées, flous pour certaines, il n'y en avait pas une où le concerné regardait l'appareil. Elles avaient sans aucun doute été prises à la dérobée.

\- Notre Antonio est un stalker~ ! Ajouta Francis en serrant dans ses bras l'homme qui était toujours couché au-dessus de lui.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Gilbert en donnant l'appareil à Matthew qui essayait d'y jeter un œil curieux à côté de lui. T'es obligé de tout nous dire maintenant !

Antonio se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond pour se rasseoir sur le canapé.

\- D'accord, d'accord, vous avez gagné… Mais je reveux une bière !

\- Le poulet sera cuit dans deux minutes… dit Matthew en reposant délicatement le téléphone sur la table.

\- Hé bien ouvrons la bouteille alors ! Dit joyeusement Francis.

\- … D'accord. Répondit le jeune homme en se disant qu'il commençait à y avoir un peu trop de bouteilles qui avaient été ouvertes dans cet appartement.

Il se dirigea pourtant vers la cuisine et revint avec le vin. La nourriture fut servie quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'Antonio ait fini de raconter l'histoire de son nouveau coup de cœur. L'ambiance avait vite repris, jusqu'au moment où Matthew posa une question qui venait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

\- Mais, Gilbert, c'est quoi ton travail du coup ? Tu peux me le dire maintenant, non… ?

Un lourd silence s'installa autour de la table.

\- Et bien… commença l'albinos. Bien sûr, mais…

\- Tu sais, je ne vais pas te juger, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es mis ça en tête. Ça ne va pas changer la façon dont je te vois.

Matthew hésita à insister, voyant qu'il venait de faire chuter l'ambiance à nouveau. Mais d'un autre côté, il en avait marre que Gilbert tourne autour du pot.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais revendeur de drogues ! dit-il en souriant, pensant détendre l'atmosphère.

Antonio laissa un rire nerveux lui échapper, ce qui lui valut de recevoir les regards sévères de ses deux amis. Il décida donc de se cacher comme il put derrière son verre, essayant de contenir son rire en buvant. Antonio n'était déjà pas une lumière en temps normal, mais quand il était saoul il devenait maître dans l'art de faire des boulettes.

\- Ben, je suis… commença Gilbert, face à la mine innocente et curieuse de Matthew qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il y avait encore seulement un an ou deux, il dealait effectivement des substances illicites dans les quartiers chauds de la ville. Gilbert lança un regard de détresse à Francis qui lui sembla tout aussi perdu mais qui tenta tout de même de lui venir en aide.

\- Eh bien, il est….

\- STRIPTEASEUR ! lâcha lourdement Antonio en posant son verre qu'il venait de boire cul-sec.

\- PARDON ? Enchaina l'albinos, tout aussi surpris que Matthew d'entendre ça.

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, ce crétin ?! Comment rattraper ça maintenant ? Cette fois, ce fut Francis qui éclata de rire devant l'air d'Antonio qui semblait persuadé d'avoir dit la chose la plus intelligente du monde et les deux autres convives qui avaient l'air aussi choqués l'un que l'autre. S'il n'avait pas déjà eu assez de problèmes comme ça pour la soirée, Gilbert en aurait volontiers foutu une aux deux débiles qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis. Puis quelques secondes passèrent, et plus il y réfléchissait, plus cela paraissait parfait à ses yeux. Matthew comprendrait pourquoi il avait voulu le lui cacher, il ne poserait plus de questions et, du coup, il n'aurait jamais à lui dire la vérité. De plus ses horaires pouvaient tout à fait correspondre avec celles d'un stripteaseur. Antonio, bordel, tu es un génie ! Gilbert se promit de le remercier comme il se doit quand le brun aurait retrouvé sa sobriété.

\- Gilbert… c'est vrai ? dit timidement Matthew, à peine remis de cette nouvelle.

\- Heu… Oui ! C'est… c'est pour ça que je voulais pas que tu saches, tu vois ! C'est pas très classe…

Gilbert priait intérieurement pour le blond y croit, c'était sa dernière chance, si ça ne marchait pas, il était foutu. Allez, il devait y croire…

\- Je trouve ça triste… dit simplement Matthew en baissant la tête.

Gilbert sauta de joie intérieurement, c'était gagné ! Puis il prit ensuite conscience de la remarque de Matthew.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je n'ai pas fait d'études mais j'ai un corps parfait, autant que j'en profite…

\- Je trouve ça triste d'utiliser son corps pour en faire de l'argent. Je pense… Je pense que l'on devrait se réserver pour la personne qu'on aime…

Matthew n'ajouta rien de plus, il ramassa les assiettes vides sur la table pour en faire une pile et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fut stoppé par Gilbert qui lui attrapa le bras.

\- C'est juste provisoire Birdie… Le temps que je trouve autre chose. Et… j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne sais rien faire d'autre…

Gilbert sentit son cœur se serrer quand il prononça ses mots, parce qu'il les pensait réellement. Si Matthew réagissait comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit s'il savait ce qu'il faisait vraiment… Gilbert n'avait pas le choix, c'était vrai, il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre.

\- Allez ! Maintenant, tu nous fais une démonstration, Gil ! Lança Francis en ouvrant une autre bouteille de vin qu'il avait sorti d'on-ne-sait-où.

\- Tu peux toujours courir… répondit l'albinos en aidant Matthew à débarrasser la table.

\- Très bien, si tu ne le fais pas alors je le fais ! Antonio, musique !

L'interpellé se mit immédiatement à chercher sur son téléphone un morceau qui pourrait convenir alors que le blond avait déjà entrepris d'escalader la table pour s'en faire une scène improvisée.

\- Toi… Dès que tu as une occasion de te foutre à poil… reprit Gilbert.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es trop pudique mon ami.

\- Moi ! Trop pudique ?! Mais tu te fous de moi !

L'albinos escalada la table à son tour tandis que son pote commençait déjà à retirer sa chemise. Antonio les regardait faire en rigolant, Matthew, lui, ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Il commençait à sentir que la soirée allait déraper. Il tenta cependant d'arrêter son ami.

\- Arrête Gilbert… Je crois que tu as trop bu… Je crois que vous avez tous trop bu… Descendez de la table, vous allez vous bles-

Il se rendit compte que plus personne ne l'écoutait quand un pantalon fut jeté à ses pieds. Il resta quelques minutes à se demander quoi faire avant d'abandonner l'idée. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien arriver de grave, n'est-ce-pas ? Puis vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient, le garçon ne se sentait pas du tout capable de les arrêter. Il se contenta donc de les regarder en tentant de passer inaperçu, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien.

Au début ils continuaient à se chamailler, à savoir qui était le plus sexy ou qui prenait trop de place sur la table. Puis la musique –et surement l'alcool- aidant, l'ambiance changea rapidement, les sourires se firent plus coquins, les regards plus provocateurs. Matthew se sentit rougir, comment il en était arrivé là ? Il n'arrivait cependant plus à décrocher son regard de ces deux corps qui dansaient sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Ses yeux captaient malgré-lui chaque détail de la scène, Francis qui passait sensuellement sa main dans ses cheveux, Gilbert qui ôtait sa ceinture en se déhanchant… Matthew sentit une chaleur vicieuse montée en lui. L'albinos plongea soudain son regard dans le sien et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Matthew se sentit encore monter en température et détourna aussitôt le regard. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû rêver. Surement même, car Gilbert avait replongé son regard dans celui de Francis, ils dansaient à nouveau ensemble. Leurs corps à demi-nu bougeaient dans un rythme enivrant. Ils étaient si près qu'ils auraient pu se toucher… si près… presque trop près… oui, trop près… Francis passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Gilbert, le sang de Matthew ne fit qu'un tour. Beaucoup trop près ! Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir son poing vint frapper violement l'interrupteur poser sur le mur. La pièce se retrouva immédiatement plongée dans le noir, ce qui déclencha une série de cri de surprise, de rires et de marmonnements de déception provenant chacun de Francis, Gilbert et Antonio. Matthew attendit un instant avant de rallumer en s'excusant. L'important était que cela ait fonctionné, les deux amis avaient remis une distance convenable entre eux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. On se contenta de discuter et de boire. Vers 5 heures, on décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Antonio avait déjà commencé sa nuit sur le canapé. La répartition des chambres s'était fait naturellement, Francis dormirait en toute logique dans la chambre de Gilbert. Matthew sentit la jalousie re-pointer le bout de son nez quand il se rappela de ce petit détail… Il n'osa cependant rien dire et alla se coucher.

A part lui, tout le monde était dans un état lamentable. Gilbert arrivait à peine à enchainer trois pas sans tituber et Francis galérait à former les phrases les plus simples au monde. A peine Matthew était-il parti que Francis pris Gilbert dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime toi, tu sais. Et l'autre, sur le canapé je l'aime aussi.

\- Oui, tu aimes tout le monde quand tu as bu Francis…

\- On va se coucher ? J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Francis…

\- Hum… ?

\- Je te laisse ma chambre, je vais demander à Matthew si je peux dormir avec lui…

Francis rigola, du moins comme il put tellement la fatigue et l'alcool avait pris possession de lui.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ? Haha. Allez, va retrouver « Birdie »… Il le poussa vers la chambre du garçon tout en se dirigeant vers l'autre pièce. Hé, bonne chance !

Il rigola une dernière fois en formant un cœur avec ses mains. Pour toute réponse, Gilbert sourit en tendant un majeur vers lui avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Matthew.

* * *

Matthew jeta ses vêtements sur son bureau, ne gardant que son caleçon et se glissa immédiatement sous la couette. Ahhh, ce que c'était agréable… Il crut un instant que son corps allait s'enfoncer dans le matelas tellement ses muscles se relâchèrent. Il commençait à peine à tomber dans les bras de Morphée que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Birdie…

Matthew du faire tous les efforts du monde pour réussir à répondre.

\- Hum… ?

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Le blond se retourna vers la porte, étonné.

\- Tu ne dors pas avec Francis ?

\- J'ai pas envie de me faire violer… répondit Gilbert en rigolant.

Matthew répondit à son rire et souleva un coin de la couette.

\- D'accord, viens.

L'albinos ne se fit pas prier et se glissa dans le lit, depuis l'épisode du « striptease » il était resté en sous-vêtement.

Le calme régnait maintenant dans l'appartement, et après la fête, cela était merveilleusement agréable. Alors qu'il était prêt à s'endormir quelques minutes auparavant, Matthew n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil. Gilbert était là, juste à côté de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et cru que son cœur allait exploser. Sa joie redoubla quand il se rendit compte que Gilbert avait choisi d'être là, plutôt que de dormir dans son lit. Matthew pouvait entendre sa respiration et sentir la chaleur de son corps, si seulement il avait eu le courage de s'approcher un peu plus... Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer de le toucher, juste un peu, mettre sa jambe contre la sienne ? Puis il pourrait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès… Il se posait mille-et-une questions quand la voix de Gilbert vint briser le silence.

\- Tu dors ?

\- N…non. Répondit Matthew, à demi-surpris.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Moi non plus…

\- J'ai chaud…

\- M… moi aussi.

Une légère pause s'installa avant que Gilbert ne reprit.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire qui peut t'avoir déplu.

« Rien chez toi ne me déplait » est ce que Matthew aurait voulu répondre. Il en était sûr à présent, il avait beau repousser cette idée depuis quelques semaines, il aurait aimé que Gilbert devienne pour lui plus qu'un ami… Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs. Ils étaient trop différents, ça ne marcherait jamais. Et il n'était surement pas son genre, Gilbert devait de loin préférer les personnes comme Francis ou Antonio…

\- Birdie, je peux te demander quelque chose d'un peu bizarre ?

Matthew étouffa un rire.

\- Rien ne peut être plus bizarre que cette soirée.

\- Je peux te tenir la main ?

Matthew se sentit défaillir. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Non, il se faisait des idées, il ne fallait surtout pas se mettre à avoir de faux espoirs. Il remercia cependant le Ciel de lui accorder ce simple plaisir.

\- Oui…S-si tu veux…

Il sentit la main de Gilbert glisser sous la couette, attraper doucement la sienne et refermer délicatement les doigts. Matthew osait à peine bouger, tout cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il eut peur que Gilbert ne l'entende.

\- Je suis né il y a 21 ans…

Matthew avait fermé les yeux, il aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours. La voix de Gilbert sonnait comme une douce mélodie, sa main était chaude, il se sentait à l'abri de tout. Gilbert continua.

\- Ma mère est partie en nous abandonnant juste après la naissance de mon frère. Il était tout ce que j'avais. Ludwig. C'est son prénom. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Quand il était tout petit, il ressemblait à un ange. Il doit avoir 16 ans aujourd'hui. C'est l'âge que j'avais quand mon père a découvert que je couchais avec des garçons.

Matthew ne savait pas s'il voulait que Gibert continue. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, mais c'était comme s'il sentait que tout ça aurait une fin tragique, comme si une petite voix le lui disait au fond de lui, et ça lui faisait peur.

\- Il nous a toujours frappés, moi et Ludwig… Mais quand il a découvert ça, il s'est mis à frapper plus fort, plus souvent… Alors je suis parti.

Matthew sentit la main de Gilbert se resserrer sur la sienne. Il lui sembla que sa voix devenait aussi de plus en plus vacillante.

\- J'ai abandonné Ludwig... Tout comme ma misérable mère l'avait fait.

Cette fois, il l'avait bien entendu, un sanglot venait de lui échapper. Matthew ne voulait pas écouter la suite de cette histoire, il ne l'aimait pas.

\- Je n'avais nulle part où aller, mais je me disais que n'importe où serait mieux que sous les coups de mon père. Puis j'ai rencontré cet homme. Il était grand, fort, il m'a tout de suite impressionné. Il m'a raconté que lui aussi, son père le battait, que personne ne voulait de lui, mais qu'il avait changé son destin. Il avait des centaines d'hommes près à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Il m'a dit que moi aussi je pourrais devenir quelqu'un que tout le monde respecte si je le suivais, si je faisais ce qu'il me disait de faire. Alors je l'ai cru.

Gilbert marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable Matthew… Il m'a sauvé la vie. Mais j'ai compris trop tard qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour qu'elle lui appartienne. On ne se défait pas d'un pacte avec le diable.

L'albinos s'arrêta à nouveau. Il se tourna vers Matthew et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Matthew n'osait toujours pas bouger.

\- Mais si j'y arrivais, si j'arrivais à briser mes chaines et que ma vie m'appartenait à nouveau… Tu me laisserais te l'offrir, Matthew… ?

Le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors il ne dit rien. Gilbert avait fini, il regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire tout ça, tout était fichu à présent. Matthew ne répondait toujours pas, il restait immobile à ses côtés. Répond Birdie, dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Dis quelque chose… Matthew ne dit rien. Il se redressa, et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Gilbert. Son baiser était doux et un peu hésitant. Ses lèvres tremblaient d'innocence. Personne encore n'avait embrassé Gilbert de cette manière. Il fondit en larmes et serra Matthew dans ses bras. Il le serra le plus qu'il put, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse, comme si le destin se jouait encore de lui et lui donnait un espoir pour le faire ensuite disparaitre. Il voulait encore l'embrasser. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres comme un lion affamé. Il ne savait pas être aussi doux que lui, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait jamais appris. Il voulait se fondre en lui, pour pouvoir à jamais l'avoir à ses côtés. Il serra le corps du blond un peu plus contre le sien. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence, sa chaleur, sa chair… Matthew laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise qui ramena Gilbert à la réalité. Il le relâcha immédiatement.

\- Désolé…

Gilbert essuya ses larmes d'un mouvement de main en riant légèrement faux.

\- Non… dit Matthew en saisissant sa main pour la reposer sur sa taille. N'arrête pas…

Gilbert le regarda, hésita, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour personne. Matthew plongea son regard dans le sien, il avait des yeux encore plus beaux que le ciel et la mer, et tout ce qui pouvait exister. Gilbert sentit un brasier s'enflammer en lui.

\- N'arrête plus jamais, dit-Matthew avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	5. Chapitre 4

Depuis quelques semaines, Matthew vivait sur un petit nuage. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment tout cela était arrivé mais il s'en fichait un peu. Au lendemain de cette soirée il s'était réveillé tard. Francis et Antonio étaient déjà repartis et Gilbert était occupé à ranger le bordel qu'ils avaient foutu dans l'appart. Matthew était sorti de la chambre, encore à moitié endormi, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Ils étaient ensemble du coup ? Ou peut-être Gilbert n'avait-il considéré cette nuit que comme un coup d'un soir ? Matthew aurait surement pleuré si ça avait été le cas.

Le blond était apparu, hésitant, dans le salon. Son regard fuyait malgré lui celui de l'albinos. Il avait repensé à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et ses joues avaient rapidement pris une couleur rosée. Et s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? S'il avait été vraiment horrible au lit ? Si Gilbert se moquait de lui ? Matthew n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se rhabiller en se levant, il avait enfilé un caleçon et un vieux T-shirt qui trainaient. Gilbert l'avait vu apparaitre dans cette tenue et lui avait souri.

Matthew n'avait jamais paru aussi gêné, même la veille au soir, lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller dans ses bras. Gilbert n'aurait su décrire le Matthew de ce matin-là qui avançait, gêné, vers la cuisine. Il s'émanait de lui quelque chose d'enfantin et d'innocent contrasté par les marques rougeâtres de luxure qui marquaient sa peau pâle. Gilbert l'avait trouvé irrésistiblement sexy et il l'avait embrassé. Puis avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, ils avaient refait l'amour. Peut-être parce que le sommeil qui les avait séparé avait été trop long, peut-être parce que c'était simplement agréable et qu'ils en mourraient d'envie.

Gilbert ne se lassait pas du regard de Matthew qui changeait quand il commençait à le toucher, il aimait la façon incertaine dont il respirait entre ses bras, et la façon dont ses mains venaient à la rencontre de son corps, presque trop timidement pour finalement s'affirmer et se montrer incroyablement entreprenantes. Puis surtout, il aimait la façon dont Matthew rougissait en détournant le regard quand ils avaient fini, qu'il reprenait ses esprits et qu'il se sentait gêné, un peu trop tard, de s'être laissé guider par le désir.

Les jours suivants, ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Gilbert aimait plus que tout rester sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux du jeune blond pendant que le voleur de son cœur parlait de stratégie au hockey dont il ne comprenait pas un mot. Après un certain moment, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, puis il l'embrassait encore, il l'embrassait toujours, jusqu'à en mourir.

L'albinos détestait devoir aller travailler, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tous les soirs, avant de partir il serrait Matthew très fort dans ses bras, il lui disait qu'il rentrerait vite et il l'embrassait, parce que ça décidément il ne s'en laissait pas. Ses lèvres étaient devenues une véritable drogue.

Puis petit à petit Matthew eut une étrange impression, c'était comme si Gilbert devenait plus distant. C'était au départ très léger, puis il s'était mis à le toucher moins souvent, il rentrait plus tard aussi. De plus en plus régulièrement, il ne rentrait même que le matin, après avoir passé la nuit dehors. Puis un jour Gilbert décida de ne plus dormir avec Matthew. Pour éviter de le réveiller quand il rentrait avait-il dit. Matthew eut peur, peur qu'il se soit lassé, peur qu'un jour, il ne revienne plus jamais auprès de lui, peur qu'il ne l'aime plus. Mais Gilbert lui affirmait le contraire, il lui disait qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, que ça lui brisait le cœur de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui et alors malgré tous ses doutes, Matthew oubliait tout. Parce que Gilbert l'embrassait, parce que c'était chaud, et doux. Et parce que ça lui donnait une sensation bizarre dans le ventre, c'était agréable, tellement agréable que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Pendant un court instant il ne s'inquiétait plus, parce qu'il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé rien ni personne.

* * *

Matthew finit de couper la dernière tomate et la jeta avec les autres dans le saladier puis se rinça les mains. En fond sonore la radio chantait les derniers hits à la mode, à demi couverte par le bruit régulier de la douche que prenait Gilbert. Matthew était heureux, cela faisait au moins une semaine et demie qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une vraie soirée ensemble. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passé du temps rien que tous les deux.

Matthew s'était inconsciemment planifié toute la soirée. D'abord ils allaient manger en prenant leur temps, ils allaient pouvoir discuter, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Puis ils se mettraient devant la télé, qu'ils allumeraient pour le principe mais qu'ils ne regarderaient même pas, ils iraient se coucher, ensemble, dans le même lit, et là… Matthew soupira rien qu'à cette idée, une chaleur étrange et agréable naquit au creux de son ventre. Il fut violemment tiré de ses pensées par le bruit sourd du portable de Gilbert qui vibrait sur la table. Il regarda rapidement qui c'était et refusa l'appel. Ce geste était presque devenu un automatisme. Il faisait un peu froid, le temps s'étant grandement rafraichi depuis quelques jours. Matthew chercha son sweat dans la pièce avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait oublié dans la salle de bain. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas sûr et fut surpris de trouver la porte fermée.

\- Gilbert, ouvre. Depuis quand tu fermes la porte quand tu te laves ?

\- Deux minutes, je me dépêche !

Gilbert finit rapidement d'enfiler ses vêtements avant de tourner le verrou. Matthew entra, la pièce était pleine de buée et une douce odeur de savon flottait dans l'air.

\- Pourquoi tu as fermé ? Redemanda Matthew en prenant son sweat posé sur un meuble.

Gilbert enleva d'un coup de main la buée qui recouvrait le miroir et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les démêler rapidement. Il était incroyablement sexy.

\- Je sais pas. Comme ça. Répondit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Matthew en resta là, bien que cela lui parut un peu étrange.

Ils dinèrent tout de suite après. Ils se racontèrent pleins de choses. Matthew se sentait apaisé, il retrouvait enfin cette complicité qui les liait. Quand un petit blanc s'installait, il se regardait longuement. Ce fut au début de la soirée des regards d'enfants, plein d'amour et de tendresse. Puis petit à petit, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendant compte, la passion et l'envie se faisaient de plus en plus présentes dans ces échanges. Bientôt, leurs yeux ne brulaient plus que du désir qui les animait. Le blond se surprenait à penser qu'il aurait aimé que Gilbert se lève, qu'il pousse d'un geste brusque tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et qu'il le prenne, là, comme ça, de façon irraisonnée comme il le faisait au tout début. Il le désirait tellement qu'il ne put bientôt plus s'empêcher de lui envoyer tous les messages qu'il put à travers ses regards, ses gestes, la tonalité de sa voix. Tout dans sa façon d'être semblait dire, crier même, « Je t'aime, prends-moi ». Mais c'était comme si Gilbert ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt comme s'il refusait de comprendre. Il regardait son compagnon avec envie, la bouche parfois entrouverte comme un gamin devant un étalage de pâtisserie. Puis il regardait ailleurs et se forçait à penser à autre chose.

Alors que Matthew lui racontait comment son prof de philo était tombé de l'estrade le jour précédant Gilbert tendit la main pour se resservir. Le blond la saisit alors par surprise, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Matthew remonta légèrement la manche de l'albinos, dévoilant son poignet.

\- C'est quoi ? dit-il en voyant clairement les stries rouges sur la peau du jeune homme.

Gilbert retira aussitôt sa main et remis sa manche en place.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis tombé dans un buisson, c'est con, hein !

Il rit faux. Matthew ne rit pas. Il observait l'albinos comme s'il tentait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui, comme si en le fixant il pouvait découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Car ça c'était certain, il cachait quelque chose, encore. Ce n'était clairement pas le genre de marques que l'on obtenait en tombant. Matthew se leva et saisit à nouveau le bras de Gilbert qui ne le repoussa pas, l'albinos avait compris que c'était déjà trop tard, il devait faire face maintenant.

Les marques faisaient le tour de son poignet, un peu comme lorsqu'on y laisse trop longtemps un élastique. Mais là, la chair était abimée, presque entaillée. On aurait dit qu'il avait été attaché, longtemps.

\- Gilbert, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Matthew fixa l'albinos à nouveau. Une lueur étrange dansait dans les yeux aux reflets mauves du blond, peut-être de la peur, de la colère, ou un mélange des deux. Gilbert avait un sourire crispé, il cherchait quelque chose à dire mais rien ne venait. Matthew repensa au fait que Gilbert agissait de plus en plus bizarrement depuis quelques temps. D'abord il était devenu distant, puis il ne voulait plus dormir avec lui et maintenant il s'enfermait quand il se douchait. Matthew compris soudain que ça commençait à faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Gilbert nu. Ce qu'il lui cachait, c'était avant tout son corps.

\- Enlève ton haut.

\- Birdie, écoute, je peux tout t'expliquer.

Matthew lâcha son bras. Gilbert avait le même ton idiot que lorsqu'il répondait aux questions à propos de son métier. Le blond bouillonnait, il en avait plus qu'assez. Assez de ses mensonges incessants, assez de ses belles paroles qui ne menaient finalement jamais nulle part. Il sentit des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me cache des choses ?

\- C'est compliqué, je…

Alors c'était ça, il ne niait même pas.

\- Ce serait nettement moins compliqué si tu me parlais !

Sa voix avait déraillée sur la dernière syllabe. Matthew avait chaud, et mal à la tête. Il ne comprenait plus rien mais se sentait brisé de l'intérieur, comme s'il avait été un miroir qu'on venait de jeter au sol. Il se sentait idiot, idiot de faire encore confiance à un abruti pareil. Et pourtant il voulait encore croire en lui… Parce que quand il l'embrassait, quand il pensait à lui il avait cette boule chaude dans le ventre. Mais pourquoi tous ses mensonges, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si important à cacher ? Matthew tenta doucement de retrouver son calme, étouffant les premiers sanglots qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Tout devenait clair soudainement. Cette distance que Gilbert avait mis entre eux, se désir de se cacher à lui, ses absences, toujours plus longues. Matthew sentit sa gorge se déchirer quand les mots traversèrent ses lèvres.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre.

Gilbert se leva précipitamment pour prendre le blond dans ses bras. Il le repoussa. Le corps de Matthew tremblait sous les sanglots qui se faisaient de plus en plus importants. Gilbert saisit doucement le visage en larme pour le relever vers le sien.

\- Non… Birdie ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime !

Matthew se laissa finalement serrer contre lui. Il était faible, faible face à ces mots qui semblaient tout lui faire accepter. Il était fatigué, il en avait marre de réfléchir, d'essayer de comprendre, alors il s'abandonna.

\- Birdie, pleure pas, je t'aime. Arrête de pleurer, ça me fait mal quand tu pleures.

Gilbert essaya en vain d'essuyer les larmes sur les joues de Matthew qui se serra un peu plus contre lui. Matthew aurait voulu pouvoir s'accrocher à lui ainsi pour toujours, pour être certain qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

\- Tant mieux si tu souffres, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots, tu le mérites.

Matthew serrait Gilbert toujours plus fort, il s'accrochait à lui comme il s'accrochait à ses sentiments qui lui disaient de l'aimer alors que sa raison lui intimait de le détester. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Matthew se rappela le tout début, quand ils se serraient comme ça, sans rien dire, avec juste leurs cœurs qui semblaient se parler dans une langue inconnue.

Au bout d'un certain temps Matthew s'arrêta de pleurer, il ne pouvait simplement plus. Il sentait la douce odeur de Gilbert l'envahir. Il tenta une dernière fois, si l'albinos refusait c'est qu'il refusait de lui faire confiance, qu'il refusait de l'aimer, qu'il le refusait lui.

\- Montre-moi. Dit-il, la voix fatiguée d'avoir trop pleurer. Montre-moi ce que tu me caches.

Gilbert fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Matthew étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Il allait devoir le faire alors ? Il allait devoir lui dire de partir, et de ne plus jamais revenir. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force, l'idée seulement de devoir le faire finit de le détruire. Il se répéta, parce que Gilbert devait accepter. Parce qu'il devait répondre. Parce que Matthew voulait encore croire à ses « Je t'aime ». L'albinos passa une main dans les cheveux blonds du garçon toujours collé à lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, ça lui ferait trop de mal, il n'était pas prêt à entendre la vérité. Et il ne le serait sans doute jamais. Matthew repoussa doucement ce corps qu'il aimait trop, presque avec tendresse, parce qu'au fond de lui c'est la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui témoigner.

Il devait lui dire. Maintenant. Pour garder un minimum de dignité. Parce que Gilbert ne méritait pas la confiance qu'il lui avait offert. « Pars ». C'était court pourtant. Simple. Un mot. Une syllabe. Mais rien ne voulait franchir ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Parce qu'il avait déjà perdu. Parce que malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il lui ferait surement encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Matthew serra le haut de Gilbert entre ses doigts. Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait à la fin ? Pourquoi refusait-il tant de se montrer à lui ? Matthew aurait préféré mourir que de ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question.

\- Je te promets de ne pas poser de questions. Mais montre-moi.

Il vint blottir son visage dans le cou de Gilbert. Il eut envie de s'y perdre, d'y mourir peut-être. L'albinos hésita longuement, chaque secondes était un coup de plus qui frappait le cœur de Matthew. Puis Gilbert rompit l'étreinte à contre cœur et regarda les grands yeux de Matthew qui semblaient l'implorer. Bon Dieu, qu'il les aimait ces yeux... Il se serrait damné pour eux. S'il avait pu lui dire, s'il avait pu… Il retira son haut, laissant à découvert sa peau pâle, couverte d'hématomes, de coupures et d'autres blessures dont Matthew ne préférait finalement même pas connaitre la nature. Le cœur du blond manqua un battement, il recula d'un pas. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui ? Gilbert avait détourné le regard, ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il éprouvait quelque chose se rapprochant de la honte.

Matthew s'assit sur la chaise derrière lui, cherchant ses mots, cherchant même ses pensées. Il avait promis de ne pas poser de questions, il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il se remit à pleurer. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce corps meurtri. Plus ça allait et plus tout devenait insensé. D'où provenaient ces blessures ? Il s'était fait attaqué ? Il s'était battu ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi le cacher ? Etait-ce régulier ? Surement, certaine marques semblaient plus fraiches que d'autre. Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Qui pouvait maltraiter ce corps qu'il aimait tant ? Ce corps qu'il avait désiré. Ce corps qu'il avait chéri. Ce corps qu'on lui avait brutalement pris.

Gilbert s'agenouilla devant Matthew qui continuait à le fixer, l'air perdu et la vision troublée par les larmes. L'albinos prit ses mains entre les siennes et s'excusa. Il s'excusa parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire d'autre. Parce que c'était pour le protéger, pour les protéger. Il déblatérait encore des explications qui n'en étaient pas et que Matthew n'écoutait même plus. Gilbert voulu l'embrasser. Il le repoussa. Il ne voulait plus faire d'efforts, il était fatigué, fatigué de tout. Il se leva et alla droit vers sa chambre, sans même se retourner. Derrière lui Gilbert continuait à parler.

\- Birdie… Je t'aime. Quoi que je fasse, je veux que tu saches que c'est pour toi, pour nous. Pour que je puisse enfin rembourser cette foutue dette et vivre heureux avec toi.

Il ne l'écoutait plus, il n'en avait plus la force. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout et c'était bien ça le problème. Il alla se coucher et pleura. Gilbert avait voulu le suivre jusque dans la chambre mais il avait trouvé la force de lui intimer l'ordre de rester dehors. De le laisser seul. Alors Gilbert était resté longtemps de l'autre côté de la porte à dire qu'il l'aimait, à le supplier. Puis vint le silence. Un silence apaisant. Matthew s'endormit finalement d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve, un sommeil qui ressemblait un peu à la mort.

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin assez tard, c'était un Samedi. Jamais un réveil n'avait été si douloureux. Il voulait se rendormir, pour au moins plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois. Il ne voulait pas se lever, et il ne voulait pas voir Gilbert. Il se retourna et son corps rencontra quelque chose dans le lit. C'était doux, assez imposant, on aurait dit un gros coussin poilu. Il trouva avec difficulté le courage d'aller appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Un gros ours en peluche blanc trônait à côté de lui sur le lit. Une feuille de papier était pliée et coincée entre ses pattes. Matthew l'ouvrit.

 _Je comprends tout à fait que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me déteste même. Mais je te demande d'avoir encore confiance. J'ai été trop loin, j'en suis conscient mais laisse-moi encore une chance de me racheter. Il faut que j'arrête mes conneries. Je voulais absolument gagner le plus de fric possible et j'ai accepté des choses que je n'aurais surement pas due. Je ne le referais plus jamais. Je trouverais autre chose, mais je ne veux plus te voir pleurer comme hier. Je ne peux pas. Alors s'il-te-plaît, quand tu sortiras de cette chambre, dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore. J'en mourrai si tu ne le fais pas._

 _J'ai pas dormi de la nuit alors ce matin je suis sorti pour prendre l'air. J'ai vu ce nounours dans une vitrine et je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais dit aimer les peluches. Pardonne-moi. Je t'offrirai encore plein d'ours si tu veux… Je t'aime Birdie. Je t'aime vraiment._

Matthew ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il saisit l'animal en peluche et sorti de la chambre. Il arriva dans le salon, Gilbert regardait la télé qu'il éteignit en voyant Matthew arriver. Il resta silencieux, mais il semblait chercher quelque chose à dire. Ils se regardèrent, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Matthew s'assit à côté de l'albinos et posa sa tête contre son torse.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin Gilbert, ne refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça.

L'albinos ne dit rien. Il releva légèrement Matthew et l'embrassa. Son cœur s'embrasa alors que le blond ne le repoussait pas. Il l'embrassa encore, et encore, en silence. Il se laissa aller à son désir et petit à petit, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Il se rendit compte à quel point le corps de Matthew lui avait manqué. A quel point tout Matthew lui avait manqué. Sa peau qui était encore plus douce que les plumes du petit oiseau qu'il avait adopté, sa langue qu'il savait manier à merveille malgré son air innocent, les mouvements de son corps qui ondulait contre le sien, sa respiration qui tremblait dans ses baisers, sa voix qui devenait un peu plus grave au moment de l'extase. Sa voix quand il prononçait son nom, sa voix quand il lui disait « Je t'aime ». Et ses yeux, ses yeux plus beaux que tout ce qui existait sur la Terre et dans les étoiles.

* * *

Matthew lança la machine à laver le linge, se leva et s'étira. Il était complétement claqué mais il était plus heureux que jamais. Sa vie semblait depuis quelques temps être un véritable conte de fée. Son équipe de hockey commençait à se faire un nom dans la région, ses résultats scolaires étaient au beau fixe dans ce milieu d'année et surtout, surtout il y avait Gilbert. Gilbert à qui il pensait jour et nuit, Gilbert qui lui manquait dès qu'il était plus de quelques heures loin de lui, Gilbert avec qui il vivait et qu'il aimait plus que tout. Rien que de penser à lui, son cœur se serra un peu. Il regarda l'heure, 21H30. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne devrait pas rentrer tard ce soir. Matthew décida de se faire une bonne tasse de thé en attendant le retour de son compagnon. Il lançait le micro-onde quand le téléphone sonna. Il reconnut rapidement la sonnerie qui n'était pas la sienne, Gilbert avait exceptionnellement du l'oublié en partant. Matthew chercha le téléphone pendant trente secondes puis regarda l'écran. Toujours et encore ce foutu Braginski. S'il y avait quelque chose qui venait entacher son bonheur, c'était bien lui et ses appels incessants. Matthew hésita longuement. Il voulait décrocher, lui mettre les points sur les i une bonne fois pour toute. Trop c'était trop. Puis il repensa à la réaction de Gilbert la fois où il avait décroché. Il hésita encore, si l'albinos l'apprenait, il l'engueulerait sans aucun doute. « Il ne faut pas parler à ce mec ». Gilbert semblait presque en avoir peur et Matthew ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. En temps normal il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Le blond repensa à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, sortant de nulle part pour venir à son secours, il soupira à ce souvenir. A ce moment, jamais il n'aurait cru que quelque mois plus tard l'albinos aurait élu domicile dans son appartement, et dans son lit accessoirement. Matthew tergiversait tant et si bien que la sonnerie finit par s'arrêter, renvoyant l'appel sur le répondeur. Il reposa le portable sur la table et se redirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à pouvoir enfin se poser et boire sa tasse de thé. Il ne fit pas deux pas que l'appareil se remit à sonner.

Cette fois c'était la fois de trop, il en avait ras-le-bol ! Il se retourna sans hésiter et décrocha, passablement énerver.

\- Vous voulez quoi à la fin ?!

Son interlocuteur mis un certain temps à réagir, si bien que Matthew se demanda si la communication passait bien. Puis il entendit un petit rire, un peu comme celui d'un enfant.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas Gilbert. Dit finalement une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Non, il travaille. Et de toute façon il ne compte pas vous répondre. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?

On ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le Russe n'avait plus l'habitude depuis bien longtemps qu'on lui parle sur un ton pareil.

\- Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ?

Matthew hésita à répondre. Non. Non, il ne savait pas, le sujet étant plutôt tabou avec Gilbert, il lui posait le moins de questions possible.

\- Je ne vous connais que de nom, finit par lâcher Matthew, et… j'ai cru comprendre que Gilbert vous devait de l'argent. Mais il va vous rembourser alors arrêter d'appeler.

Un léger rire se fit entendre à nouveau. Matthew ne se l'expliquait pas mais il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- Il me doit plus que de l'argent.

Ca y est, ça devait arriver, Matthew était perdu. Il était clair que Gilbert était loin de lui avoir tout dit. Le jeune homme repensa à la soirée où il l'avait trouvé recouvert de bleus. Son cœur se serra. Il aurait voulu poser des questions. Cet homme à qui il parlait aurait certainement pu répondre à certaines d'entre-elles. Mais il avait promis de ne plus rien demandé, parce que Gilbert lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, parce qu'il avait dit vouloir le protéger.

\- Arrêtez d'appeler, si vous continuer je préviens la police.

L'homme ne sembla même pas prendre la menace en considération.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Vous me connaissez mais moi j'ignore qui vous êtes, ce n'est pas très juste…

Matthew répondit machinalement, il était à des années lumières de penser qu'il venait de se passer la corde au cou.

\- Matthew Williams. Je suis son… Il hésita un instant, son colocataire.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Matthew ne savait plus quoi dire, alors il réitéra.

\- Vous n'appellerez plus, sinon je porte plainte pour harcèlement. Je suis très sérieux.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- D'accord.

Matthew fut surpris. C'était tout ? Des mois qu'il appelait presque tous les jours et il n'insistait pas plus que ça ? Matthew se dit que s'il avait su, il aurait répondu il y a des lustres. La voix de son interlocuteur le coupa dans ses réflexions.

\- J'ai les informations que je voulais, Matthew Williams. Je n'appellerai plus. Un nouveau petit rire se fit entendre. Je me déplacerai.

La communication fut coupée nette et un frisson étrange parcouru le corps du jeune blond. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Il reposa le portable sur la table et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de Matthew et toute mauvaise pensée quitta son esprit à la vue du jeune homme qui entrait dans l'appartement. Matthew couru presque vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Oui, c'était vraiment là qu'il se sentait le mieux. La veste de Gilbert était humide mais il s'en fichait. Il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde.

Il fallut pourtant se séparer. Gilbert embrassa furtivement Matthew avant de commencer à retirer sa veste. Matthew le lâcha, à contre cœur pour lui laisser le temps d'entrer. Il repensa à son thé et se redirigea vers la cuisine en demandant si la soirée c'était bien passée.

\- Je suis crevé, je t'explique même pas ! Lâcha l'albinos en retirant ses chaussures.

Il finit ensuite d'enlever sa veste et la plia soigneusement pour la poser sur le meuble dans l'entré. Le voyant faire, Matthew demanda en rigolant :

\- Pourquoi tu t'embêtes à la plier ? Pose-la sur une chaise, ça ne gêne pas.

Gilbert s'arrêta dans son mouvement. C'est vrai, pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il se perdit dans des souvenirs lointain et revit furtivement la main puissante de son père s'abattre sur lui quand il ne rangeait pas ses affaires correctement. Il chassa vite cette triste image de son esprit. Il ne préférait pas y penser.

\- Je ne sais pas… Finit-il par dire. C'est une habitude qu'on avait dans la famille.

Matthew distingua une certaine peine s'installer sur le visage de Gilbert, il décida de changer rapidement de sujet.

\- Si tu es fatigué, on se couchera tôt ! Tu as mangé ? Tu dois avoir faim.

Matthew, tout en parlant avait rempli d'eau une casserole qu'il posa sur le feu. Il attrapa un paquet de pâtes et sursauta en sentant des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Un instant après il sentait le souffle chaud de Gilbert dans son cou et soupira d'aise quand un baiser vint se déposer sur sa peau. Un frisson le parcouru mais il s'accrocha pour ne pas se laisser emporter.

\- J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée… murmura l'albinos d'une voix plus sensuelle qu'elle ne se voulait en glissant une main intrépide sous le T-shirt de son amant.

\- Tu as dit que tu étais fatigué… Tenta Matthew comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Il ne put cependant empêcher son corps de s'arquer légèrement vers l'arrière, désirant malgré-lui venir à la rencontre de cette main qui glissait doucement sur son corps. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Gilbert, passant dans la même action ses bras autour de son cou. L'albinos resserra son étreinte, collant leur deux corps l'un à l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent. C'était sans aucun doute la chose la plus agréable au monde. Matthew senti le désir monter en lui, il ne pouvait simplement pas lutter. Lui aussi avait pensé à l'albinos toute la journée, et celle d'avant, et aussi celle d'encore avant. Il ne pouvait simplement penser à rien d'autre. Il aimait ces mains corrompues qui enflammaient sa peau en glissant doucement sous ses vêtements, cette langue chaude et humide qui venait chercher la sienne avec avidité… Il l'aimait lui, lui tout entier.

* * *

\- Tu es sur que tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda Matthew pour la énième fois en jouant inconsciemment avec les pattes de l'ours en peluche qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il était couché sur Gilbert dans le canapé et sentait son corps encore nu et fiévreux contre le sien. Ils étaient restés là, éreintés après l'effort. A peine avaient-ils eu le courage de tirer un plaid au-dessus de leurs corps enlacés.

\- Non, je t'assure. Répondit l'albinos en jouant tendrement avec les mèches blondes de son amant.

Il se sentait bien, en paix, et plus comblé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ces moments-là étaient incontestablement ses préférés, il aurait voulu qu'ils durent toute la vie.

\- Dis Birdie…. Commença-t-il, brisant le doux silence dans le lequel seules leurs respirations se répondaient en reprenant doucement un rythme plus lent. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de moi la première fois que tu m'as vu ?

Matthew sembla réfléchir, puis il se redressa difficilement et se retourna pour faire face à ce visage qu'il aimait tant.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais un démon. Finit-il par dire un souriant.

Gilbert était hypnotisé par ce sourire et ses lèvres qu'il voulait à nouveau dévorer.

\- Et toi ? Continua le blond.

L'albinos ne répondit pas tout de suite et passa sa main dans les cheveux encore humides de transpiration de Matthew.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu… envie de te plaire. Je voulais…

Il s'arrêta, les yeux de Matthew le fixaient avec tendresse, avec amour et désir, ils brillaient de mille feux, ils étaient la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue. _Je voulais que tu me regardes de cette façon-là…_ Il ne finit pas sa phrase et l'embrassa. Matthew répondit à son baiser. Ils étaient seuls, ils n'y avaient qu'eux. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler, tant que ce corps tremblait d'amour contre le sien tout pouvait disparaitre. Il n'en avait rien à faire.


	6. Chapitre 5

Matthew se prenait la tête depuis une bonne heure et demie sur ses exercices de maths. Il avait un examen blanc dans quelques jours et il ne comprenait toujours pas ces foutues formules. Il finit par s'avouer vaincu et posa son crayon en soupirant. Il alluma son téléphone. 21H15. Gilbert était parti vers 19H30, et il ignorait à quelle heure il allait revenir. Surement encore en plein milieu de la nuit…

Matthew aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit plus souvent avec lui. A peine rentrait-il des cours que son compagnon partait travailler, et lorsque Matthew partait au lycée, Gilbert dormait encore. En y pensant, ils ne faisaient presque que se croiser… Cependant, Matthew s'inquiétait moins à son sujet. Il ignorait toujours d'où venaient les blessures qu'il avait vues sur le corps de l'albinos quelques temps auparavant mais depuis qu'il l'avait engueulé à ce sujet, Gilbert rentrait certes toujours aussi tard mais dans un meilleur état.

Matthew l'aimait. Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable. Mais il ne supportait plus tous ses mensonges. Il avait aisément conclu que l'état pitoyable dans lequel rentrait Gilbert était surement du à ses dettes. Mais pourquoi s'obstinait-il à ne rien vouloir dire à la police ? Matthew avait longtemps hésité à en parler à son frère. Mais il avait finalement décidé de se taire, Gilbert lui avait dit qu'il aurait de gros problèmes si la police venait se mêler à tout ça. Et puis, il voulait encore lui faire confiance. Mais parfois il avait l'impression que cette confiance n'était pas partagée. Il pouvait comprendre que Gilbert ne voulait rien dire à la police, mais à lui, pourquoi il ne lui expliquait pas tout ? « Pour te protéger », tu parles !

Matthew regarda une dernière fois son fond d'écran avant de reposer son téléphone sur le bureau. C'était un simple selfi de lui et Gilbert qu'ils avaient pris lors d'un match de hockey de Matthew. Il avait perdu ce jour-là et Gilbert l'avait emmené au cinéma le soir même pour lui remonter le moral. Ça avait vraiment été une très bonne soirée. Le cœur de Matthew s'emplit de joie rien que d'y repenser, et un sourire tendre se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres.

Il se levait pour aller dans le salon quand on sonna à la porte. Qui ça pouvait être, à cette heure-là ? Gilbert et Alfred avaient tous deux les clefs de l'appartement, et Matthew ne s'attendait à voir débarquer personne d'autre, surtout à cette heure-ci. Peut-être que l'un d'eux avaient perdues ses clefs…

\- J'arrive.

Il se dirigea sans vraiment se presser vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il releva légèrement la tête. Un homme à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux gris-blonds lui souriait.

\- Je t'ai trouvé, « Matthew Williams». Murmura l'inconnu, toujours souriant.

Matthew senti un frisson le parcourir. Une aura étrange s'émanait de cette personne. Jamais encore quelqu'un ne lui avait inspiré un tel sentiment de méfiance. Le Diable se serait présenté devant lui, qu'il aurait certainement eu le même sentiment. Matthew n'hésita pas et tendit instinctivement la main vers sa crosse de hockey, qu'il posait toujours près de la porte d'entrée.

Mais tout alla très vite. L'inconnu s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser apparaitre derrière-lui un homme de petite taille aux traits asiatiques que Matthew n'avait d'abord pas vu, masqué par la masse imposante du démon qui était à sa porte. Matthew saisit rapidement sa crosse, bien décidé à frapper mais il n'agit pas assez vite et l'asiatique dégaina un pistolet pour le pointer vers lui.

Pris de court, Matthew lâcha aussitôt son arme improvisée. Le canon de l'arme à feu était pointé droit sur son front. Il avait du mal à respirer, et entendait son sang taper dans ses tempes. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Il avait à la fois chaud et froid. Le temps semblait s'être stoppé au moment où il avait analysé la situation. Il sentait ses jambes faiblir de plus en plus. L'homme aux cheveux clairs posa une de ses larges mains sur l'épaule du blond, sa poigne était encore plus ferme qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

\- Je suis Ivan Braginski, je t'ai parlé au téléphone il y a quelque temps. C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Matthew hocha doucement la tête. Il était terrifié. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un sourire pouvait être à ce point effrayant. En face de lui, se trouvait encore le canon du pistolet braqué sur lui. La situation semblait tellement irréelle, il devait forcément rêver.

\- On va discuter un peu. Reprit Ivan. Tu nous invites ?

Le Russe se retourna vers son camarade et lui fit un signe de la tête. L'asiatique, toujours en menaçant Matthew de son arme le dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'appartement et lui ordonna de s'assoir sur le canapé. Il obéit. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il avait toujours été un simple élève sans problème… Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que Gilbert avait foutu ?

Ivan avait entrepris de visiter l'appartement. Matthew n'avait rien dit, il restait assis sur le canapé, toujours maintenu en joue par l'asiatique. Matthew n'osait pas regarder l'arme, cela lui glaçait le sang. Il essayait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction du fait qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant si cet inconnu décidait de presser la gâchette. Ivan revint au bout de peu de temps.

\- Il est où ?

\- I… Il travaille. Parvint à bredouiller Matthew.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Ivan en voyant le fond d'écran du portable qu'il avait trouvé dans une des chambres.

Matthew acquiesça et tourna machinalement la tête vers son interlocuteur, il vit au passage le canon de l'arme pointée sur lui, il se senti à nouveau défaillir.

\- Comme c'est intéressant… Reprit Ivan en cherchant le numéro de Gilbert dans le répertoire. Tu n'es pas très possessif alors.

Matthew ne comprit pas. Il ne se sentait plus capable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa vie. Vivre, vivre avant tout. Il avait peur, il voulait ne jamais avoir ouvert cette foutue porte.

\- C'est marrant, continua Ivan. Moi, je suis du genre très possessif.

Matthew cru distinguer un regard furtif que le Russe avait lancé à son acolyte asiatique en prononçant ces mots. Mais le jeune blond n'était plus sûr de rien. Il avait l'impression de se focaliser sur des détails inutiles. Comme si cela lui permettait de mettre une distance entre lui et la situation. Il posa son regard sur les revues posées sur la petite table du salon. A l'autre bout de la pièce il vit l'oiseau jaune vif de Gilbert qui voltigeait d'un meuble à l'autre, innocemment, totalement étranger à la tension qui régnait.

Ivan finit par trouver le contact qu'il cherchait dans le téléphone. Il fut presque surpris, vu la tête du blondinet en face de lui, que le numéro de l'albinos ne soit pas enregistré sous un nom débordant de niaiserie du style « mon cœur » ou « amour ». Il appuya sur « appeler » en souriant à Matthew qui venait discrètement de saisir la patte de l'ours en peluche qui trainait à côté de lui.

* * *

Gilbert vint déposer un baiser dans le cou de la femme qui était dans ses bras. Elle empestait le parfum de luxe et avait un goût particulièrement insipide. Il glissa une main sous sa jupe, ce qui la fit légèrement frissonner, puis il promena à nouveau sa langue contre la peau encore fraiche de son cou. Sans même se relever, d'un mouvement furtif, elle lui retira son haut. Il la regarda, elle fit de même. Les yeux verts bouteille de la femme brillaient d'envie.

\- C'est quoi cette cicatrice, demanda-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait désirable, ce n'était pas là le mois dernier.

En parlant elle avait posé son index sur un reste de coupure qui ornait le pectoral droit de l'albinos.

\- Un sadique qui passait dans le coin. Répondit Gilbert, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

La femme laissa son doigt descendre le long de son torse jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture qu'elle commença à défaire avec sensualité.

\- Tu acceptes qu'on te martyrise mon petit Gilbert…

\- Quand ils payaient bien, oui. Répondit-il avant de glisser à nouveau une main sous les vêtements de sa partenaire. Mais j'ai arrêté, ce genre de clients...

Il fut brutalement coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il hésita un instant puis déposa un baiser sur le front de sa cliente.

\- Excuse-moi poupée, c'est peut-être important.

La femme hésita à protester, il pouvait se concentrer un minimum tout de même ! Gilbert roula sur le lit et sortit le portable de son sac. Birdie ? Il lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas l'appeler pendant ses heures de travail.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda la femme derrière-lui, vexée d'être laissée de côté.

\- Mon copain… j'en ai pour deux secondes.

Il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnut la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Gilbert, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles…

Non, ça ce n'était certainement pas son copain. L'albinos ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir.

\- Où est Matthew ?!

Gilbert imaginait que trop bien le sourire flippant de son interlocuteur.

\- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Enfin, pour le moment. Il t'attend à la maison. Je crois qu'il est impatient que tu rentres.

Ivan jeta un regard vers Matthew qui sentit encore une fois un frisson le parcourir. Pitié, que tout cela ne finisse pas aussi mal qu'il osait l'imaginer…

\- Mais il va falloir te dépêcher, reprit le Russe, j'ai moi aussi très envie de te voir. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment attendre…

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

Gilbert ramassait ses affaires le plus vite qu'il pouvait, ignorant totalement les contestations de la femme à ses côtés.

\- Oh ! Je sais ce qu'on va faire en t'attendant, on va jouer à un petit jeu. Continua l'homme au bout de la ligne.

Le Russe tendit une main vers son acolyte. En un regard les deux hommes s'étaient compris.

\- Ivan, ce n'est pas nécessaire… Commença le Chinois.

Cependant, le regard d'Ivan ce fit plus dur, plus profond. Yao soupira, il hésita encore un instant puis à contre cœur il sortit de va veste un vieux revolver qu'il tendit au Russe. Matthew suffoquait. Il voulait disparaitre. Dire que quelques minutes auparavant son problème le plus important était de résoudre une équation… Il voulait Gilbert près de lui, ou Alfred, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Mais il se sentait atrocement seul, plus seul que jamais. Il osa regarder le Chinois qui s'était enfin décidé à baisser son arme, mais qui la gardait toujours à la main, près à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect. Matthew eut l'impression de discerner un certain malaise chez l'asiatique alors que ce dernier observait le Russe vider lentement le barillet de l'arme. Elle paraissait presque venir d'un autre temps, elle ressemblait un peu à celles qu'on voit dans les westerns. Lorsqu'Ivan eut fini de retirer cinq des six balles qui chargeaient l'arme il la referma.

\- C'est un jeu très simple, reprit-il, tout le monde connait les règles.

Il approcha l'arme de son visage pour que Gilbert puisse entendre par le biais du téléphone le cliquetis rapide et régulier du barillet lorsque qu'il le fit tourner.

\- Je suis là dans une demi-heure, trois quarts d'heure maximum. Je ne peux pas faire plus vite !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça nous donnera plus de temps pour jouer… Je commence !

Gilbert dévalait quatre à quatre les marches du bâtiment. Son cœur battait à une allure incroyable dans sa poitrine, il grappillait au temps chaque seconde qu'il pouvait. Il manqua de tomber, une fois, deux fois…

Ivan arma le revolver et le porta contre sa tempe. Yao sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il fit un pas vers le Russe.

\- Ivan, arrête !

Gilbert pria tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour entendre le coup partir.

Le Russe appuya sur la détente sans une once d'hésitation. Yao ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Un léger « clic » se fit entendre, suivit d'un long silence. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, chacun n'entendait plus que le bruit de sa propre respiration. Puis un large sourire illumina le visage amusé du Russe.

\- Tu as eu peur Xiao Yao ! Tu as peur à chaque fois ! C'est triste, ça en devient de moins en moins drôle…

Le Chinois retrouvait avec difficulté sa respiration. Il avait comme une boule douloureuse qui venait de s'installer dans sa gorge. Il détestait quand il faisait ça. Il redoutait plus que tout le jour où la chance du Russe allait tourner. Le jour où lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux, Ivan serait à terre au milieu d'une mare de sang.

Matthew, lui, était sans mots. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Cet homme était totalement fou.

Matthew ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le Russe, toujours au téléphone. La pièce paraissait à la fois immense et oppressante, Matthew voulait disparaitre, aller se blottir dans un coin, dans les bras de quelqu'un et oublier à jamais ce qui venait de se passer. Il pouvait par moment distinguer la voix affolée de Gilbert s'échapper du portable, il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il disait. Il était trop loin, et sa voix était légèrement déformée par l'appareil. Matthew eut soudain un éclair de lucidité. Non, il ne devait pas venir ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce dont ce Ivan était capable, mais il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas du bien à Gilbert.

\- Ne viens pas…

Matthew tremblait légèrement, les mots lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ivan se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il tenait toujours le téléphone, mais n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que disait l'albinos à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Oh, bien sûr que si, il va venir. Et très rapidement.

En prononçant ces mots il glissa le canon de son arme sous le menton du garçon pour le forcer à relever la tête. En plongeant son regard dans celui de son agresseur, Matthew craqua et de lourdes larmes lui échappèrent.

\- Tu me plais, lâcha le Russe le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais te laisser une chance de plus de vivre.

Matthew avait la sensation qu'il allait imploser sous la pression qui pesait dans la pièce. Il en était presque venu à espérer mourir, pour que toute cette tension disparaisse. Ivan, sans lâcher le téléphone, fit à nouveau tourner le barillet du revolver. Matthew ferma les yeux et ravala sa salive. Le petit cylindre sembla tourner pendant une éternité. C'était donc si long de sentir la mort venir ? Il eut le temps de sentir le sang couler en lui, il se souvint du bruit des patins qui glissent sur la glace, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, le rythme régulier de sa respiration quand il se sentait heureux.

Puis soudain, le silence. Total, lourd, presque religieux. Le Russe pointa l'arme droit sur le front du blond.

Matthew se rassurait en se disant qu'il ne souffrirait pas.

Ivan arma, serein, d'un geste sûr. Matthew attendit un instant et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'attendait à entendre le bruit violent du coup qui part, ou alors à ne rien entendre du tout. Mais il était certain qu'en ouvrant les yeux il ne verrait plus que l'obscurité, pour toujours.

Pourtant la lumière vint l'aveugler violement, et il entendit le son discret du chien qui vient taper dans le vide. Le son discret qui lui assurait de vivre un peu plus longtemps.

A nouveau ses joues furent inondées de larmes. Il avait totalement oublié la probabilité qu'il avait de vivre. Il essuya son visage comme il put, sanglotant de moins en moins discrètement. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait à lui ?

Ivan quant à lui regarda le revolver un instant, l'air un peu déçu et le remit dans les mains de Yao. Le Russe raccrocha et jeta nonchalamment le portable sur la petite table avant de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé, aux côtés de Matthew. Le blond s'écarta instinctivement, ce qui fit sourire Ivan.

\- C'était juste pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux. La preuve, je n'ai jamais perdu.

Matthew osa le regarder à nouveaux dans les yeux. Il avait un regard vraiment particulier, très expressif, presque… enfantin. Oui, c'était ça. Cet homme était du genre à tirer sur les gens comme un enfant jette des pierres sur les poissons des cours d'eau. Matthew détourna le regard vers son téléphone dont l'écran encore allumé affichait la bribe de bonheur qu'évoquait la photo, comme pour le narguer.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Reprit Ivan.

Matthew regarda à nouveau le Russe, il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas compris la question, il ne comprenait plus rien. La réalité elle-même n'avait plus aucun sens à ses yeux.

\- Puisqu'il faut l'attendre, reprit Ivan, autant meubler. Comment tu as rencontré Gilbert ?

\- Il…

Matthew ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il allait réellement entamer une discussion avec l'homme qui avait failli le tuer un instant plutôt. C'était contradictoire mais il en avait envie, ça le rassurait. Ca rendait le monstre un peu plus humain.

\- Il était malade. Et seul. Je lui ai dit de venir à la maison.

Ivan ne répondait pas, il fixait Matthew comme s'il attendait la suite du récit.

\- Il est gentil. Ajouta le blond.

« Il est gentil. » C'est toujours ce qu'il disait quand on lui demandait pourquoi il hébergeait Gilbert. En général les gens ne comprenaient pas, et pourtant c'était l'argument le plus puissant, bien que le plus simple.

\- Il est gentil… Reprit Ivan. Il n'a pas été gentil avec moi.

Il sourit en prononçant ses mots. Matthew n'aurait su dire si le Russe avait l'air amusé ou agacé.

\- Je suis très sensible, reprit le Russe. Quand je prends quelqu'un sous mon aile, il devient comme un membre de ma famille. Tu as une famille ?

Matthew hocha la tête. Cette discussion n'avait aucun sens.

\- J'ai eu une vraie famille, pendant très longtemps, continua Ivan. Mais le destin nous a séparés. Et je me suis retrouvé seul.

Matthew l'écoutait, il cherchait malgré lui à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être seul, Matthew.

Le regard du Russe s'intensifia soudainement.

\- Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un me quitter. Ils m'appartiennent, tous.


	7. Chapitre 6

Matthew était resté une bonne vingtaine de minutes en compagnie des deux hommes qui s'étaient invités chez lui. Après un certain temps, Ivan avait saisi un magazine qui trainait sur la table et avait entrepris de le feuilleter. Par moment, il posait une question à Matthew ou lui disait quelque chose sans importance, des banalités. Il agissait de manière incroyablement relâchée, comme s'il attendait simplement dans une salle d'attente chez le médecin. Le Chinois quant à lui était resté presque immobile, quelques minutes, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise de la salle à manger. Puis il avait sorti son téléphone et s'était mis à pianoter dessus, lui aussi semblait considérer la situation comme des plus normales.

Matthew pleurait de façon assez régulière, silencieusement, en se demandant inlassablement s'il ne cauchemardait pas. De temps à autre il reprenait ses esprits un instant, réfléchissait à comment se sortir de cette situation, puis après quelques réflexions une larme lui échappait à nouveau. Un silence lourd s'était finalement imposé, troublé uniquement par le bruit des pages que le Russe tournait régulièrement ou par un sanglot étouffé de Matthew.

Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, il ne fallut pas une seconde à Yao pour saisir l'arme posée sur la table près de lui et la pointer vers Gilbert qui venait d'entrer. Aussitôt l'albinos fit un pas en arrière en mettant ses mains en évidence.

\- Je ne suis pas armé ! S'empressa-t-il de crier à l'homme qui le menaçait.

Le visage de Gilbert était crispé par un mélange d'inquiétude, de colère et de fatigue. Ivan, sans bouger du canapé, tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Excuse-le, il est sur les nerfs depuis notre petit jeu.

Le Russe accompagna sa phrase d'un grand sourire auquel le Chinois répondit par un regard noir.

Gilbert, à peine entré avait rapidement balayé la pièce du regard, y cherchant Matthew qui fut le dernier à réagir. Choqué par tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, le blond fonctionnait au ralenti. Il finit par comprendre que Gilbert venait d'entrer, il en oublia tout le reste. Alors qu'il osait à peine respirer quelques secondes plus tôt, il se leva sans hésitation pour aller se réfugier dans ses bras. Gilbert l'accueillit en le serrant le plus fort qu'il put. L'albinos était essoufflé et sentait la transpiration, mais Matthew sans fichait, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble il avait la sensation que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Il sentait son odeur se mélanger à la sienne. C'était agréable, et apaisant. Après quelques instants qui furent bien trop courts, Gilbert repoussa gentiment Matthew. Il le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non. J'ai juste eu peur. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

Ils parlaient bas, chuchotaient presque. Matthew avait encore les yeux humides, mais la présence de Gilbert semblait l'avoir un peu calmé. Il se sentait à nouveau capable de réfléchir de manière à peu près cohérente. Gilbert jeta un regard à Ivan qui les regardait en silence. Le Russe comprit rapidement que l'albinos voulait qu'il réponde à la question du blond, car lui-même ne pouvait le faire.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Lâcha finalement Ivan d'une voix étonnement sérieuse.

\- Pas devant lui. Répondit Gilbert en serrant inconsciemment Matthew à nouveau contre lui.

\- Très bien… Xiao Yao, je te laisse jouer les baby-sitters !

Le Russe avait repris un air joyeux, presque enjoué, en moins de cinq secondes. Dans le même temps, il se dirigea vers la première pièce qu'il vit, la chambre d'Alfred. Gilbert jeta un regard rempli d'amour à Matthew avant de le laisser et d'emboiter le pas au Russe. La porte se ferma derrière eux, le salon redevint à nouveau atrocement calme.

Matthew hésita un instant puis se décida à retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au Chinois pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas essayer de le tuer en le voyant bouger. Ce gars semblait avoir des réflexes incroyables… Mais l'asiatique ne réagit pas outre mesure, semblant accorder plus d'importance à la porte de la chambre où se trouvaient les deux autres.

Il était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il savait Ivan seul sans lui. Il le connaissait mieux que personne et savait à quel point les choses pouvaient rapidement dégénérer s'il s'énervait. Ainsi, il avait pris inconsciemment l'habitude de garder presque constamment un œil sur le Russe et était prêt à réagir s'il avait une saute d'humeur un peu trop forte.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Yao tourna la tête vers l'adolescent assis sur le canapé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en avait complètement oublié sa présence. C'était en fait la troisième fois que Matthew posait sa question, mais il avait malheureusement l'habitude de devoir se répéter avant qu'on ne réagisse. Yao sembla hésiter, il regarda une dernière fois la porte silencieuse avant de venir s'asseoir à côté du blond. Il répondit franchement. Il n'avait pas à le ménager.

\- On gère pas mal de trafics du coin, pour faire simple on dirige une branche d'import-export… pas vraiment légale.

Il regarda Matthew qui restait silencieux, attentif. Ce gamin n'était pas une menace, il semblait totalement perdu, autant aller au plus simple. Il reprit, posant son arme sur la table basse.

\- On est de la mafia. Russe.

Matthew le dévisageait timidement.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air…

Il se ravisa de terminer sa phrase, un peu trop tard. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il avait pu voir Gilbert, il avait moins peur et avait repris confiance. Peut-être un peu trop. Il craignit avoir fait une connerie en entamant cette discussion, il valait surement mieux ne pas énerver ce genre de personne, un faux-pas était vite arrivé. Cependant Yao lui sourit, l'attitude timide mais franche du jeune blond l'attendrissait.

\- Je suis Chinois. La vie prend parfois des tournures étranges. J'ai quitté ma famille pour suivre Ivan.

Malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées, Yao n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer le verbe « trahir » lorsqu'il parlait de ses actes passés. Et de toute façon ça ne regardait pas le garçon, Yao se demanda même pourquoi il lui avait répondu.

Matthew essayait de relier le peu d'informations qu'il avait entre elles, mais rien n'était clair. Il hésitait encore à poser plus de questions. Il s'y tenta tout de même, au point où il en était, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

\- Gilbert est aussi… un… mafieux… ?

Yao sourit.

\- Lui ? Non. Il fait bien trop de conneries pour avoir une quelconque responsabilité ! Il travaille juste dans un de nos bordels.

Matthew fixait Yao comme s'il lui avait répondu dans une langue étrangère. Il avait le regard attentif et perdu d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui explique. Le Chinois reprit :

\- Il est juste un peu trop imprévisible, Ivan ne se serait pas déplacé lui-même sinon.

\- Il travaille dans…

Matthew saisit enfin l'information. Mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait du mal comprendre… Sans qu'il ne le veuille son imagination commençait à travailler et lui envoyait des images plus immondes les unes que les autres. Non, ce n'était juste pas possible.

Voyant le visage du blond se décomposer, Yao reprit :

\- Tu l'ignorais ?

Matthew avait l'esprit embrouillé. Il voulait parler à Gilbert, maintenant. Il devait lui demander, il y avait forcément un malentendu, une erreur quelque part… Il n'avait même plus envie de pleurer, il ne pouvait simplement plus. Son esprit semblait avoir encaissé trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps. Il se sentait presque déconnecté du reste du monde. Comme si tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était qu'une série qu'il suivait à la télévision. Il finit cependant par bredouiller quelques mots.

\- Mais, il… il m'aime…

Il regarda le Chinois comme pour le questionner, il se sentait à nouveau plus perdu que jamais.

Yao regardait le blond sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il n'avait pas à lui répondre, de toute façon il n'en savait rien. Puis ce n'était pas son problème, il ne savait même pas qui était ce gamin.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse Matthew finit par détourner le regard, continuant à se poser des questions à lui-même.

Yao, lui, ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, quel âge il pouvait bien avoir ? Il était jeune. Mais la vie n'a jamais épargné les enfants. Des oisillons égarés, on en croisait à tous les coins de rue dans les mauvais quartiers. Les jeunes, ce sont les plus faciles à berner. Même trahis, meurtris et à la rue, ils croient à toutes les utopies qu'on leur raconte. Tombés du nid au milieu des vipères, ils ne peuvent rien faire, leur sort est scellé. Jamais Yao n'en avait vu un s'en échapper.

Gilbert était un de ces oisillons, il avait grandi mais il était condamné à ne jamais pouvoir voler. Jamais Ivan ne le laisserait quitter la cage où il est docilement entré étant plus jeune. La vie est ainsi faite. Pourtant… Si un oisillon égaré ne peut pas trouver le bonheur, si le destin nous est tracé…

Yao se perdait dans ses réflexions, il revoyait les gamines immigrées qu'ils avaient embobinées, les drogués prêts à vendre leurs organes pour quelques doses… La vie est ainsi, chacun à son rôle à jouer. Pourquoi Gilbert avait pu espérer pouvoir tout bousculer ?

Chacun a son rôle, chacun a sa place. Yao avait toujours entendu ce discours. _Tu le feras, parce que c'est ton rôle. C'est ton devoir. C'est ta place._ La voix de son père, celle de la raison, celle qu'on ne peut pas contredire. _Tu es l'aîné, tu dois faire passer la famille avant tes propres intérêts._ Notre destin est tracé alors… pourquoi avoir refusé le sien ? _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi l'avoir refusé ce jour-là ? _Si tu tires Yao, tu trahis ton propre sang._ Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? _Si tu tires Yao, tu n'auras plus jamais aucun honneur._ La phrase de trop, la colère qui monte, celle qui étouffe, celle qui rend fou. Celle qui brise les destins. Yao réentend le coup de feu partir, il sent à nouveau le recul de l'arme qui le secoue, puis sa propre voix qui résonne dans sa tête. Tremblante et froide à la fois, claire pourtant, avant qu'il ne tire à nouveau. _Parce que l'honneur ne vaut rien comparé à l'amour que j'ai pour lui._

C'est la colère qui l'a pris ce jour-là qui a changé leurs vies. Cette colère portée par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Ivan. Cet amour qui fait que ce sera toujours eux deux, ensemble contre le reste de ce foutu monde, pour toujours.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Chinois n'entendit pas quelques mots lui échapper.

\- Pour toujours, et même après…

Il reporta son attention vers le blond assis à côté de lui et rompit le silence.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Matthew tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je…

Le regard du Chinois était lourd, profond quand il reprit.

\- Tu irais jusqu'où pour lui ?

\- Je dois faire quoi ? Dites-moi, je le ferai.

Le blond avait planté son regard dans celui de Yao qui l'observait et tentait de lire à travers lui. Un mélange d'espoir et de détermination se mêlaient dans les yeux du jeune blond, aucun doute n'était possible. Il l'aimait.

Yao sortit un stylo de sa poche et déchira un morceau de feuille du magazine posé sur la table.

\- Donne-moi ton numéro.

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- Parce que je suis le seul qui puisse peut-être t'aider.

Il tendit le stylo à Matthew qui le saisit, interloqué par l'objet rose et blanc orné d'une tête de chat, personnage de dessin animé pour enfants. Le Chinois le fixa, ne comprenant pas tout de suite l'air surprit de son interlocuteur. Puis un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Il est trop mignon ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

Matthew hésita, regarda à nouveau le stylo, puis répondit étrangement au sourire de son interlocuteur avant de commencer à écrire sur le bout de papier.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ?

Au même moment un grand fracas suivit de cris de colère s'échappèrent de la chambre où s'étaient enfermés Gilbert et Ivan.

Yao réagit au quart de tour, sauta du canapé et se jeta sur la poigné, suivit de près par Matthew. La porte de s'ouvrit pas.

\- Ils ont fermé à clef. Lâcha le blond.

\- Recule. Répondit l'asiatique en le poussant.

Yao se recula lui aussi d'un pas avant de donner un puissant coup de pied dans la porte. Elle céda immédiatement et s'ouvrit dans un grand craquement. Matthew fut surpris de voir qu'un corps si menu puisse dégager une telle puissance.

Yao s'apprêtait à entrer mais le Russe lui barra la route en sortant de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout va bien, on ne s'inquiète pas !

Il fut rapidement suivit de Gilbert, qui afficha un sourire crispé en croisant le regard interrogateur de Matthew.

\- J'ai… glissé. Désolé, l'étagère est cassée, j'en rachèterai une !

Matthew ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il mentait. Il prit l'une des mains de Gilbert entre les siennes. Il avait de plus en plus peur pour lui.

Ivan s'était dirigé vers la cuisine et semblait quelque peu sur les nerfs, il parlait avec le Chinois qui l'avait rapidement rejoint mais Matthew ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Le blond reporta rapidement son attention sur Gilbert.

\- S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi tout maintenant…

\- Birdie je… je vais repartir avec eux.

La phrase vint violemment percuter Matthew. Non, il ne pouvait pas…

\- Tu reviens quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Matthew hésita avant de poser une autre question, qui lui cisailla la gorge et qui lui fit peur. A nouveau il sentit les mots refuser de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Tu reviendras ?

Gilbert détourna le regard. « Je ne sais pas. » Aurait été la réponse exacte. Mais il ne pouvait pas blesser Matthew encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, le blond était plus solide qu'il n'en avait l'air, mais il avait surement déjà encaissé bien trop de choses pour aujourd'hui. Gilbert sourit du mieux qu'il put et passa sa main sur la joue de Matthew.

\- Bien sûr que je reviendrai Birdie ! Tu t'en sortirais pas sans le génialissime moi !

Matthew se força à sourire. Gilbert le serra dans ses bras, il savait au fond de lui qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il puisse le faire.

\- Je t'aime Matthew.

Le blond releva le regard vers lui. Les yeux de l'adolescent emplis de larmes semblaient trembler tel un océan venu d'un autre monde, un monde meilleur.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Ne fais rien de dangereux.

Gilbert lui sourit et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il voulait l'embrasser, goûter une dernière fois à la douceur de ses baisers, emporter cette sensation avec lui pour ne jamais l'oublier. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Ivan qui le tira fortement par le bras. Il ne l'avait même pas vu revenir vers eux.

Le Russe semblait légèrement plus clame, bien qu'il avait encore les nerfs à fleur de peau.

\- On y va. Dit-il en resserrant la pression de sa poigne sur le bras de Gilbert.

L'albinos se dégagea violement en lançant au Russe un regard haineux.

\- Lâche-moi !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire à nouveau perdre son sang-froid à Ivan qui assena un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'albinos. Ne s'attendant pas au coup, Gilbert se plia en deux dans un hoquet de douleur. Yao stoppa de justesse le Russe qui s'apprêtait à donner un second coup. Dans le même temps Matthew s'était presque jeté sur son compagnon, se positionnant inconsciemment entre lui et son agresseur.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec eux ! Je préviendrai Alfred, son copain est policier, ils te sortiront de là ! Je peux pas te laisser—

Il fut violement coupé par Ivan qui, l'attrapant par l'épaule, le força à se retourner vers lui. Matthew eu à peine le temps de croiser son regard que le Russe l'avait déjà soulevé par le col et plaqué contre le mur. Gilbert eut le réflexe de repousser Ivan, mais à peine eut-il entamé un mouvement que la douleur qu'il avait à l'estomac le stoppa net. Le Russe avait plaqué Matthew contre le mur, le maintenant légèrement au-dessus de lui. Le blond tentait sans grand succès de faire lâcher prise à la main qui le maintenait. Mais il avait peur, ses doigts glissaient maladroitement en griffant la main puissante qui le maintenait au-dessus du sol sans s'ébranler. Il tentait tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard du Russe, mais il ne s'était jamais battu, il passait toujours inaperçu, jamais un regard aussi amer ne s'était posé sur lui. Il était effrayé. Ivan finit par lâcher quelques mots.

\- Si tu veux me nuire, il va falloir trouver quelque chose de plus effrayant que quelques guignols en uniforme. La moitié des policiers du quartier ferment les yeux sur mes affaires contre quelques bénéfices, et l'autre moitié se fait dessus rien qu'en entendant mon nom. Mais par principe, si tu tentes de prévenir qui que ce soit, je peux te promettre que je trouverai ta famille, tes amis, la moindre de tes connaissances et juste avant de les achever, après tout ce que je leur aurais fait subir, ils maudiront ton nom pour les avoir fait tomber entre mes mains.

Matthew continuait à se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait, n'entendant qu'à moitié ce qu'on lui disait. Il finit cependant par sentir le bras qui le soutenait faiblir et ses pieds reposèrent à nouveau sur le sol. Il pensait qu'il allait enfin être libéré mais le Russe ne le lâcha pas.

\- Tu es mignon, et vu l'appart que tu as à ton âge tu dois être plutôt bien né. Peu de personnes ont cette chance, ce serait dommage de foutre ta vie en l'air pour un chien errant comme Gilb-

Il fut coupé par Gilbert qui venait de le pousser violement, dégageant Matthew encore sous le choc. Les yeux de l'albinos brillaient de rage.

\- Je vaux bien mieux que vous tous ! Et ne pose plus jamais une main sur lui sinon je…

Un sourire froid se dessina sur les lèvres du Russe.

\- Sinon quoi Gilbert…. ?

Un léger rire lui échappa avant qu'il ne saisisse à nouveau Matthew par le col pour le tirer vers lui, puis sans une once d'hésitation il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Matthew ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer, mais ces lèvres qui goutaient les siennes était brutes, froides. Il repoussa immédiatement le Russe qui recula, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

Un rire enfantin échappa à Ivan, le sang de Gilbert ne fit qu'un tour, il se jeta immédiatement vers le Russe, prêt à le frapper. Il s'arrêta cependant dans son élan quand il vit le canon de l'arme de Yao pointé sur lui. Gilbert serra les dents, et jaugea le regard du Chinois. Il tirerait sans hésitation si c'était nécessaire, il n'en doutait pas. Il redirigea son regard vers le Russe dont le visage le narguait ouvertement. Il était là, à portée de main à se foutre de lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Je te tuerai Ivan ! Soit en certain, je te tuerai !

Sa voix tremblait sous la colère, il avait l'impression d'être écraser sous le désir de le voir mourir. Il sentit la main douce de Matthew prendre la sienne tendrement. Il posa le regard sur le blond. Ses grands yeux aux reflets violets le calmèrent doucement. _Ne fais rien de stupide._ Semblaient-ils dire. _Reste en vie._

Cet instant sembla durer une éternité pour Gilbert, il se sentait hypnotiser par le visage de Matthew, plus rien n'existait autour de lui.

Il fut tiré de ce monde hors du temps par Ivan qui le poussa vers la sortie.

\- Sur ce, nous allons y aller. Lâcha le Russe.

Gilbert semblait encore secoué, et sortit à contrecœur. Il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Après quelques mètres parcourus dans le couloir du bâtiment il tenta de se retourner pour revenir sur ses pas, Ivan l'en empêcha.

\- Je reviendrai le plus vite possible Matthew ! Cria-t-il vers la porte encore ouverte. Je reviendrai, d'accord ? Attends-moi !

Yao jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans l'appartement et sur Matthew. Le blond était abasourdi et immobile au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant que faire. Le Chinois soupira, il n'aimait pas ce job, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à voir des inconnus souffrir.

\- Oublie-le, lâcha-t-il à Matthew avant de passer la porte, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Yao sortit, les deux autres avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers.

\- Attendez !

Il se retourna vers le blond qui venait de le rejoindre. Matthew lui prit la main et y glissa un bout de papier.

\- Je ne pourrai pas l'oublier, dit-il, ni l'abandonner.

Yao regarda le jeune homme, il lui semblait si naïf. Il cherchait une réponse à lui donner, il ne pourrait pas l'aider, il avait été idiot de penser pouvoir le faire un instant. Ivan ne laissait jamais personne partir, jamais. Un bruit de klaxon résonna dans la rue. Yao glissa le papier dans sa poche, se retourna et disparut rapidement dans les escaliers, laissant Matthew à demi brisé dans le couloir froid.

Yao monta dans la voiture côté passager et claqua la portière. Ivan s'était déjà installé à l'arrière, à côté de Gilbert qui regardait la rue. Sortir et partir en courant, ça semblait si facile. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et croisa les yeux du Russe qui ne le lâchaient pas du regard, bien qu'il n'en paraisse rien. Le conducteur démarra en lâchant :

\- J'ai vu deux voitures de police tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu monter vous prévenir, mais comme ils n'ont fait que passer, et que vous m'aviez dit de ne surtout pas bouger de la voiture, je me suis ravisé…

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop Toris, répondit Ivan, on ne fait rien de mal, on rendait visite à un ami.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage du Russe. Un court instant passa, Toris hésita à répondre, mais opta pour le silence. A l'arrière, Gilbert regardait la ville défiler sous ses yeux. Les lumières passaient rapidement, telles des étoiles factices. Puis on s'arrêtait, il voyait alors les passants marcher, insensibles à ce qui les entoure, et la voiture redémarrait, faisant vibrer les lumières dans la nuit.

Comment avaient-ils pu le retrouver ? Rien ne c'était passé comme prévu. Dès le départ ça avait foiré. Ivan était rentré bien plus tôt que prévu de son voyage, et à peine était-il arrivé qu'il avait su… Il y a pourtant tellement de choses dont il doit s'occuper, comment a-t-il pu se rendre compte si vite de ce qu'il avait fait ? Au vu du nombre d'établissements, et par conséquent le nombre de personnes qui y travaillent, il n'a connaissance des comptes de chaque établissement que tous les 3 ou 4 mois. Et c'est courant que certains ne remettent le pourcentage qu'ils doivent au patron qu'une fois de temps en temps, sans compter les clients qui ne payent qu'une fois par mois ou moins. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en rendre compte si vite, à moins que… Gilbert eut soudain un doute, il connaissait tout le personnel du bordel où il vivait, en général chacun s'occupait de ses affaires, et même si tout le monde ne respectait pas toujours les règles instaurées, les autres fermaient les yeux. Mais là quelqu'un avait dû remarquer ce qu'il faisait, et en déduire le but. Quelqu'un qui connaissait et surtout qui craignait assez Ivan pour lui rapporter le moindre agissement suspect.

Gilbert fixa le conducteur de la voiture.

\- C'était toi.

Tous scrutèrent l'albinos, cherchant de quoi et à qui il parlait. Toris jeta un regard vers lui à travers le rétroviseur. Le regard noir que lui lançait Gilbert était clair. Il dégluti, cherchant ses mots. Gilbert reprit :

\- C'était toi ! Tu m'as balancé ! J'y crois pas, t'as pas réussi à te barrer alors tu empêches les autres de le faire ?!

Gilbert avait sauté de son siège pour attraper le concerné, il fut cependant arrêté dans son élan par la main puissante d'Ivan. Toris tentait tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur la route, cherchant dans le même temps à se justifier.

\- Je… je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je lui ai juste dit que tu piquais dans la caisse, je n'avais pas le choix, je…

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix ? Mais c'est moi le responsable de cette putain de maison, t'avais pas à savoir quoi que ce soit ! T'avais juste à fermer ta gueule, comme tout le monde !

\- S'il avait découvert que je savais et que je n'avais rien dit, il ne m'aurait jamais pardonné ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque, je l'ai déjà déçu une fois, j'avais trop peur de…

\- Mais comment peut-on être une tapette à ce point ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut nous faire de plus, il…

\- Toi tu n'as peut-être plus rien à perdre, mais j'ai une famille moi ! Il s'en est déjà pris à Feliks, je ne pouvais pas prendre le moindre risque de mettre mes frères en danger !

\- J'étais le seul responsable de mes actes, il ne s'en serait pris qu'à moi !

\- Je savais ! Je savais ce que tu faisais ! Ne rien dire aurait été suffisant pour que…

La voiture pila soudainement, projetant tout le monde violement vers l'avant. Derrière, une voiture klaxonna, tout de même heureuse de ne pas leur être rentré dedans. Gilbert, s'était cogné la tête contre le siège de devant. Yao avait laissé un cri lui échapper sous la surprise du choc. Toris tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait pourtant pas freiné, ses yeux finirent par se poser sur le frein à main qui était relevé. Ivan avait encore la main dessus et après quelque secondes, il le rabaissa, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout le monde se calme. On rediscutera de tout ça à la maison. Tout ce qu'il faut retenir de cette histoire, c'est que bien qu'il ait fait des erreurs par le passé, Toris sait maintenant qui est sa vraie famille et à qui il doit être fidèle. Mais ça m'attriste que tu ne m'obéisses que parce que tu me crains, je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien maintenant…

Tout le monde se remit doucement du choc. Ivan avait presque provoqué un accident simplement pour les faire taire, il était parfois plus impulsif et inconscient qu'un enfant. Toris redémarra et déglutit avant de répondre :

\- Oui… bien sûr, on s'entend très bien. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté.

\- Ce n'est rien, je te pardonne. Repris le Russe. Mais c'est dommage, je comptais libérer ton cher ami cette semaine, mais je crois que je vais devoir le garder un peu plus longtemps. Je dois m'assurer que tu es bien revenu dans le droit chemin à nos côtés, tu ne penses pas ?

Toris s'apprêta à répliquer mais Gilbert lui coupa la parole :

\- Tu crois encore à ses conneries ? Feliks, tu le reverras jamais. Et on sait tous très bien pourquoi ! Il n'y a donc que moi ici pour comprendre qu'il vous manipule tous plus les uns que les autres ? Ouais, même toi le Chinois. Tu crois quoi ? Que parce que tu couches avec lui t'as un statut particulier à ses yeux ? Mais t'es qu'un pion comme tous les autres, secouez-vous un peu ! Ce gars est fou, il est incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour qui que ce soit !

Ivan se sentit presque défaillir. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, ce n'était pas vrai. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ! Il les aimait tous, tous, c'est pour ça et uniquement pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir. Malgré sa bonne volonté, il ne réussit pas à contenir la colère que les mots de l'albinos réveillaient en lui. Il le saisit, Gilbert tenta de se dégager mais dut rapidement abandonner l'idée. Yao sentait que tout ça dérapait un peu trop mais ne savait comment réagir. Ivan plongea son regard dans celui de Gilbert :

\- Redis ça encore une fois et je te jure que je t'égorge sur le champ.

Yao compris immédiatement au son de la voix du Russe que c'était encore pire que ce qu'il imaginait, il s'adressa à son voisin :

\- Arrête la voiture.

\- On est à 100 mètres, je trouve une place et…

Le Chinois se retourna vers l'arrière de la voiture, tentant de faire lâcher prise au Russe en le calmant, mais il ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Gilbert sentait la poigne solide du Russe le maintenir, il sentait qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible, peut-être même un point faible. Même s'il y restait ça en valait le coup. Pour la première fois, il voyait dans le regard du Russe de la souffrance. Sous sa colère, il avait mal. Et voir qu'il pouvait souffrir avait quelque chose de jouissif. C'était trop tard pour reculer, et Gilbert n'avait pas l'habitude de baisser les armes, il soutint le regard du Russe et finit par lâcher :

\- Pas étonnant que même ta famille t'ait laissé tomber. Tu ne peux aimer personne. Et personne ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un comme toi.

Yao comprit immédiatement que l'albinos était allé beaucoup trop loin, Ivan n'allait jamais pouvoir se contrôler après ça !

\- TORIS, ARRÊTE CETTE VOITURE !

* * *

Arthur claque la porte derrière lui et enleva sa veste dans un soupir. La soirée avait été exténuante.

\- Je suis rentré !

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et se dirigea vers le salon d'où provenaient divers bruits de coups de feu et de râles de zombies.

\- Tu joues encore ? Tu ne fais jamais autre chose de ta vie Alfred… ?

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un petit sourire provocateur en s'asseyant sur le canapé, à côté de son copain. Alfred mit en pause son jeu et lâcha la manette avant de répondre :

\- Je serais bien venu avec toi, mais tu n'as pas voulu !

Il sourit à son tour avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Arthur.

\- On a fait une descente chez un gros dealer, ça aurait pu être dangereux, on ne peut pas y emmener des gamins. Il avait une arme chez lui en plus… On mange quoi ?

Malgré que ça fasse maintenant des années qu'il n'était pas retourné en Angleterre, Arthur avait toujours un accent britannique assez prononcé qu'Alfred adorait. Il attrapa un sac en papier qui trainait par terre et le lui tendit.

\- McDo, ça te va ?

\- Encore ? On ne mange que ça ! Heureusement que tu fais du sport, tu pèserais au moins une tonne sinon…

\- Arrête de râler… On pourrait peut-être manger autre chose si tu n'avais pas détruit la gazinière.

Il lui sourit en repensant à l'incendie que le policier avait failli déclencher. Arthur saisit un hamburger qu'il sortit du sac, il mangerait n'importe quoi actuellement, il mourait de faim.

\- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir te faire une surprise en préparant le repas. Mais ne me parle pas de ça, je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler ce soir. Ça a été les cours ?

\- Trop ennuyant ! C'est nul, je préfère être sur le terrain et combattre les criminels !

Arthur sourit devant l'air adorablement puéril d'Alfred. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans l'appartement. Alfred l'attrapa, regarda l'écran et décrocha.

\- Mattie ! Ça fait longtemps, comment ça va ?

\- Alfred…

L'enthousiasme qu'il avait que son frère l'appelle retomba d'un coup. Il avait la voix tremblante et avait certainement pleuré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va pas ?

\- Non…. Tu peux venir… s'il te plait…

\- Bien sûr ! Ton héros arrive, je pars tout de suite pour te sauver ! Mais il se passe quoi ?

\- Alfred, je ne rigole pas. C'est vraiment grave, il faut que tu viennes.


	8. Chapitre 7

Matthew s'était assis dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il était fatigué, éteint, il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Alors il ne faisait rien. Derrière lui, l'oiseau de Gilbert voletait autour du comptoir de la cuisine en piaillant, il n'avait plus de graines et réclamait à manger. Matthew entendait aussi les voitures rouler dans la rue, de temps en temps un klaxon retentissait. Il aimait bien le bruit de la ville.

Il contemplait le plafond, il lui apparaissait comme une étendue belle, pure, propre, hypnotisante, éclairée par la lumière jaunâtre de l'ampoule au milieu de la pièce. Las de cette horrible soirée, il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Et pourtant il pensait à tout en même temps. Ce soir, il aurait pu mourir, on l'avait menacé avec une arme. Gilbert aurait pu mourir aussi. Quel aurait été le but de sa courte vie s'il était mort ce soir, qu'aurait-il accompli ? Rien. Matthew ne voulait pas mourir, il avait encore tellement de chose à faire, à découvrir. Mais à quoi bon, puisqu'on est tous condamnés au final. Une balle qui part et on est éradiqué de cette planète qui continue à tourner sans nous, comme elle le faisait avant notre naissance. Il ne savait plus s'il devait se battre. Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de se battre déjà ? Il était encore au lycée et il avait l'impression que sa vie entière basculait. Si le monde des adultes était toujours aussi dur à supporter, il n'en voulait pas. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre, plus envie de souffrir autant. Et pourtant l'idée de la mort lui était insupportable.

Depuis toujours, il n'était personne. Il passait inaperçu, partout, tout le temps. Il avait été un élève dans la moyenne, l'enfant sage dont le frère jumeau turbulent monopolisait toute l'attention, le bon ami qu'on invite par politesse mais qui ne semble pas indispensable. Il était là, mais sans l'être vraiment. S'il était mort ce soir, combien de temps l'aurait-on pleuré avant de passer à autre chose ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le sentiment d'être un élément important pour qui que ce soit. Pas avant Gilbert. Lui le regardait, même si Matthew ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, Gilbert le regardait, toujours. Avec lui il se sentait réellement aimé, avec lui il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'essentiel. Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un tout court.

Et on venait de lui enlever Gilbert, froidement, on venait de lui enlever celui qui l'avait fait se sentir vraiment vivant pour la première fois. Il ne le pardonnerait pas. Qui qu'ils soient, Matthew préférait mourir que de ne jamais leur reprendre celui qu'il aimait. La colère lui prenait soudain les tripes, jamais il n'avait réellement éprouvé de haine, ni voulu nuire à quelqu'un, et quelque part il s'en voulait d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment néfaste. Mais il refusait qu'on fasse du mal à Gilbert, c'était impensable. Son poing se resserra sur le portable qu'il tenait à la main. Pour la quatrième fois il appela le numéro de son copain, ne prenant même plus la peine de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

Tout était si calme maintenant. Ça sonna, encore, et encore, sans fin. Jusqu'à ce que cette insupportable messagerie se déclenche, comme pour s'amuser à le faire souffrir. Un sanglot lui échappa quand il entendit la voix préenregistrée répondre. Il avait l'impression de se prendre un poignard dans le cœur chaque fois qu'elle se déclenchait. Il lâcha un « Tais-toi » implorant, mais la voix continua son speech, lui disant de laisser un message après le bip sonore. Dans un mouvement de rage, il se leva et lança le portable à travers la pièce.

\- TAIS-TOI !

Le téléphone vola et alla s'écraser contre un mur, s'ouvrant dans un grand fracas. L'oiseau, qui jusque-là réclamait, se tue un instant. Matthew c'était surpris lui-même, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il tomba à genoux, pleurant à nouveau, il avait mal à la tête, il avait envie de dormir, de sombrer dans le néant. Il voulait voir Gilbert, le serrer dans ses bras, lui tenir la main du bout des doigts. Mais il avait aussi envie de se défouler, de frapper n'importe quoi, de courir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, de jouer au hockey, toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il avait envie de se décharger de toute cette haine qui se développait en lui, de la laisser s'exprimer avant de mourir de fatigue. Jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça, jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle colère et une telle détresse à la fois. Il découvrait des sentiments qui lui étaient inconnus, et il avait peur.

Soudain la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, le blond ne prit même pas la peine de se relever. Alfred entra et referma la porte, découvrant son frère en pleurs, le visage rougi, assis par terre. Non loin de lui gisait la batterie d'un portable dont le cadavre devait être dans les parages. Alfred enleva sa veste qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'agenouiller près de Matthew. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son frère dans un tel état. Il était plutôt renfermé en temps normal, et n'exprimait pas trop ses émotions, surement par peur de trop se faire remarquer, ou de déranger.

\- Matthew… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ?

Il posa une main réconfortante dans le dos du blond. Matthew ne sut pas par où commencer. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se posait cette même question sans y trouver une réponse claire.

\- C'est… Gilbert, il...

Matthew repartit dans une crise de larmes incontrôlable, comment pouvait-il expliquer tout ça ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même. De plus son frère lui dirait forcément d'aller voir les flics s'il lui expliquait tout. Était-ce le mieux à faire ? Ou au contraire le pire ? Matthew voulait parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Gilbert ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Gilbert ? S'il t'a fait du mal, je te jure que—

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal !

Matthew eut envie d'insulter son frère. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'insulter personne avant. Il avait la sensation d'en vouloir au monde entier. Alfred tentait de comprendre mais n'y parvenait pas, il regrettait soudainement de ne pas avoir pris le temps de réellement discuter avec son frère ces derniers mois. Peut-être aurait-il pu remarquer quelque chose chez lui avant qu'il n'en arrive là.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ? S'il t'a quitté tu trouveras mieux j'en suis sûr. Il ne te méritait pas. C'est un loser.

\- Alfred, t'es vraiment un abruti.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, il se sentait totalement impuissant et ne savait pas comment agir. Voir son frère ainsi était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau, et il n'aimait pas cette nouveauté. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir sans même comprendre.

\- Sers-moi dans tes bras. Reprit Matthew quand sa respiration se fut un peu calmée.

Alfred s'exécuta, il serra contre lui le corps brisé du jeune blond. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, durant de longues minutes. Les yeux clos, blotti dans les bras de son frère, Matthew se concentrait sur le rythme régulier et calme du cœur d'Alfred qu'il entendait battre. Il avait froid, mais la chaleur de son frère le réchauffait, il se sentait moins seul, moins vulnérable. Il se sentait à l'abri. Petit à petit il finit par se détendre, quand il retrouva totalement son calme il fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- Dors ici… Dors avec moi.

Alfred enleva sa main des cheveux blonds de son frère qu'il caressait depuis quelques minutes en espérant l'apaiser.

\- Bien sûr. Vas te coucher, j'appelle rapidement Arthur pour le prévenir, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, et je te rejoins, ok ?

Matthew s'écarta à contre cœur de son frère et hocha la tête avant de se lever et se diriger vers sa chambre.

Alfred se glissa sous les draps quelques secondes plus tard. Il prit tendrement la main de Matthew qui resserra ses doigts comme pour l'empêcher de repartir si l'idée lui prenait. Apaisé et épuisé, Matthew finit par s'endormir assez vite sous le regard bienveillant de son frère, le visage encore souillé de larmes. Alfred détaillait les traits de Matthew faiblement éclairés par la lumière sombre qui émanait de la ville à travers la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état ? Bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, Alfred s'était toujours considéré comme le grand frère, et malgré leurs quelques chamailleries il s'était toujours promis de protéger Matthew. Quiconque oserait faire souffrir son frère devrait en subir les conséquences, et il n'était pas prêt de pardonner ceux qui avaient pu le faire pleurer ainsi.

* * *

Gilbert tentait comme il pouvait de faire lâcher prise au Russe qui venait de le tirer hors de la voiture et qui le trainait maintenant derrière lui comme un objet trop lourd à porter, sans même le regarder. Yao courait presque aux côtés d'Ivan, ayant quelques difficultés à suivre le rythme rapide de ses pas portés par la colère. Le Chinois ne cessait de lui parler, tentant malgré lui de rester calme. Il lui demandait de lâcher l'albinos, de venir discuter un instant, d'au moins accepter de s'arrêter, de ralentir le pas, et tout un tas de choses que lui seul semblait écouter. Gilbert pestait en tentant de se relever, se débattant dans le tissu de son haut tendu par la main qui le trainait. Il avait parfois la sensation de trouver un point d'appui pour se relever avant de trébucher sous la vitesse du pas Russe.

Ivan pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit bar, poussant violemment la porte du plat de la main en entrant. Il ne prit pas la peine d'accorder un regard aux clients déjà bien alcoolisés qui se retournaient sur son passage, certains en le reconnaissant parfois, en lui proposant de prendre un verre avec eux, d'autres en l'injuriant parce qu'il les poussait sans vergogne pour dégager le chemin. Il traversa ainsi la salle sentant l'alcool et la sueur pour atteindre une porte close, Yao se précipita devant lui pour l'empêcher de la franchir. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à le maintenir dans un lieu où il y avait du monde, un lieu où il y avait des témoins. Le Russe s'arrêta fermement devant le Chinois qui lui barrait la route, l'air à la fois étonné et énervé qu'on s'oppose à le laisser passer. Gilbert put enfin profiter de l'arrêt pour se remettre sur ses pieds, assez secoué de s'être fait trainer ainsi.

Le Russe fixa d'un regard sombre son homme de main fermement planté devant la porte.

\- Yao, laisse-moi passer.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes Ivan ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, c'est un abruti. Ne fais rien que tu regretteras.

\- Je suis ici chez moi, j'y fais ce que bon me semble.

Sans plus discuter il poussa d'une main l'Asiatique qui ne put s'opposer à cette force brute et ouvrit la porte. Elle donnait sur un petit escalier montant qui tournait vers l'étage supérieur, des odeurs de différentes fumées plus ou moins naturelles descendaient d'en haut. Deux ou trois personnes assises sur les marches se levèrent et disparurent en voyant Ivan arriver. Semblant parti dans un sommeil profond, une seule d'entre-elles resta, sans doute en plein trip et incapable de bouger. Ivan l'enjamba, sans même la regarder, tirant toujours derrière lui le jeune albinos incapable de résister. En haut trainait tout et n'importe quoi, entre des cadavres de bouteilles et des morceaux de seringues abandonnés on distinguait parfois quelques fourmis. On s'agita juste avant qu'Ivan n'arrive. « Le boss débarque et il a l'air vénèr », cette simple phrase faisait déguerpir du chemin tous ceux qui en avaient les capacités. L'étage se composait d'un long couloir desservant de nombreuses petites chambres dont les portes claquèrent les unes après les autres quand quelqu'un si était réfugié. Les jeunes gens disparaissaient comme du gibier, en trébuchant parfois, en se bousculant dans une absence totale de cohésion. Une chaleur étouffante régnait là, des restes de tapisseries pendaient aux murs, un bordel monstre jonchait le sol, et une odeur de renfermé sale imprégnait les narines.

Gilbert redécouvrait cette atmosphère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle ne lui manquait pas, mais la retrouver n'était pas non plus désagréable. C'était comme revoir une vieille connaissance. Il reconnaissait telle pièce, où il avait rencontré telle personne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu tout ça dans une autre vie tant ça lui semblait lointain.

Ivan alla jusqu'au bout du couloir et poussa une porte à gauche, au hasard. Aussitôt les gens présents dans la pièce slalomèrent entre les décombres pour sortir. L'un d'eux traina comme il put le corps presque inerte d'un autre qui se laissa faire en balbutiant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Yao suivait toujours, parlant dans le vide dans l'espoir de calmer Ivan. Le Russe força Gilbert à entrer dans la chambre en le jetant au sol. N'ayant pas eu le temps de se rattraper, l'albinos tomba dans un grand fracas contre le sol en bois. S'éclatant au passage le tibia contre un objet inconnu abandonné là.

Ivan tendit une main vers Yao.

\- Donne-moi un flingue.

Le Chinois eut un léger mouvement de recul et glissa discrètement une main sous sa veste.

\- Non Ivan. C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de dérapage que tu n'es pas armé.

Le Russe avait un regard sombre, effrayant, d'où se dégageait comme une aura qui aurait pu faire trembler le plus courageux des hommes. Cependant Yao soutint son regard, les yeux fermement levés vers lui. Il continuait à y croire, il l'arrêterait par tous les moyens.

Voyant que son subordonné n'obéissait pas à sa requête, Ivan entreprit d'aller chercher lui-même ce qu'il demandait dans la veste de Yao, mais celui-ci prit ladite arme en main et se faufila derrière le Russe. Sa petite taille avait cet avantage, il était presque insaisissable, encore souple et rapide malgré son âge. Ivan se retourna en soupirant légèrement avant de se diriger vers le Chinois.

\- Xiao Yao, donne-moi ça.

Il tendit la main pour se saisir de l'arme. Acculé au fond du couloir, l'Asiatique brisa la vitre qui s'y trouvait d'un coup de coude avant de balancer l'objet par la fenêtre.

\- J'ai dit non.

Ivan regarda le revolver tomber avant de se rediriger vers la pièce où Gilbert, s'étant remis de sa chute, venait de se relever. L'albinos s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce sans demander son reste mais Ivan reparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui barrant le chemin.

\- Qu'il ne croit pas qu'il puisse s'en tirer comme ça, reprit le Russe, il doit être puni.

\- Tu es complètement fou. Lâcha Gilbert en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ivan ne répondit pas, et se mit à remuer du pied le bordel qui trainait au sol, semblant y chercher quelque chose.

Il s'arrêta soudain, comme s'il venait de trouver son bonheur. Il se pencha pour ramasser un vieux tuyau en métal. Gilbert ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Le Russe testa la solidité de sa trouvaille en la frappant doucement dans le creux de sa main.

Gilbert eut à peine le temps de distinguer le coup partir qu'il se prit le tuyau dans la mâchoire. Projeté au sol par le choc, il hurla de douleur en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il avait atrocement mal, il avait envie de hurler mais sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Son corps entier se mis à trembler sous la douleur. Il pria pour que rien ne soit cassé alors qu'il sentait sa bouche s'emplir de sang. Une de ses mains était par réflexe venue se plaquer contre sa mâchoire qui lui faisait souffrir le martyre, son autre bras avait recouvert sa tête dans un mouvement instinctif de survie alors qu'il gisait de côté sur le sol. Un bruit sourd résonnait dans sa tête et il sentait des larmes lui couler le long des joues pour aller se mêler au sang qui lui glissait entre les lèvres.

A travers sa douleur il entendit le pas d'Ivan s'approcher de lui, toutes les cellules de son corps lui intimèrent l'ordre de fuir. Ce sentiment de peur totale, il le connaissait malheureusement parfaitement, son corps ne se souvenait que trop bien des coups de son père. Une seule pensée lui emplit la tête : _J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'ai mal et je vais mourir._ Il se traina pitoyablement au sol pour s'éloigner de l'homme qu'il sentait s'approcher de lui. Il fallait fuir la source de la douleur, il fallait fuir cet homme, pour survivre. C'était le seul but qu'il avait à présent, son seul objectif. Fuir, fuir pour ne pas souffrir plus, fuir pour vivre. Ses membres tremblaient, sa vision était rendue floue par les larmes et la douleur. Il rampait au sol à demi-paralysé par la peur. Il ne savait pas où aller, il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce où il se trouvait. Il la balaya du regard à la recherche d'un endroit où se réfugier, un endroit où disparaitre, un meuble derrière lequel se cacher, un placard dans lequel se glisser. Puis une nouvelle pensée prit possession de lui, une pensée lointaine, enfouit en lui depuis longtemps. Ludwig. Il fallait trouver Ludwig, le protéger. Où était-il ? Où était son petit frère… ?

Derrière lui, Gilbert entendit soudain la voix stridente de Yao qui hurlait l'ordre d'arrêter à Ivan. Cette voix… Gilbert retrouva peu à peu ses esprits, et se souvint de la situation. L'homme qui l'avait frappé n'était pas son père, et il n'était pas chez lui. Il se traina jusqu'à un mur. Qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là ?

Yao venait désespérément de s'accrocher au bras d'Ivan, prêt à frapper de nouveau le corps à terre de l'albinos. Le Russe rabaissa son bras pour pouvoir le dégager de l'étreinte du Chinois qui s'y accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour entraver ses mouvements.

Yao jeta un regard vers le visage d'Ivan. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Le Russe fixait toujours Gilbert mais son regard semblait éteint. Il ressemblait à une marionnette dirigée par une haine et une violence colossale.

Comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'on tentait de l'arrêter, Ivan dit d'une voix monotone, vide de toute intonation :

\- Il faut punir les garçons désobéissants, il faut les punir…

Yao était désemparé, ça faisait si longtemps que le Russe n'avait pas eu une telle crise. Il ne savait plus que faire pour le faire revenir à lui, il s'était déjà perdu lui-même. Le Chinois continuait désespérément à fixer le regard de son amant, y cherchant en vain quelque chose de reconnaissable. Il lui parlait, l'implorant presque, cherchant du mieux qu'il pouvait à détourner son attention de Gilbert et de sa colère.

\- Ivan ! Ivan, regarde-moi, je t'en supplie regarde-moi !

\- Il faut le punir…

Le Russe ne réagit pas outre mesure, faisant un pas de plus vers sa victime qui s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Yao commençait à paniquer à son tour, l'homme semblait inarrêtable. Dans un dernier espoir Yao saisit entre ses mains tremblantes le visage du Russe, le forçant à poser son regard sur lui. Puis il desserra sa propre cravate, se colla contre le corps d'Ivan, murmurant de la façon la plus séduisante qu'il put malgré l'angoisse qui le saisissait de plus en plus :

\- Punis-moi plutôt Ivan… Regarde, je suis là, je suis tout à toi, viens avec moi… Tu ne veux pas… ?

En disant ses mots Yao avait commencé à défaire les boutons de sa chemise avant d'aller laisser ses doigts jouer sur le torse du Russe. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se donner ainsi en spectacle mais il ne savait plus quoi faire pour récupérer l'attention d'Ivan, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà tout tenté. Ivan arrêta soudainement de chercher à avancer. Yao sentit les muscles du Russe commencer doucement à se relâcher et un éclair de lucidité sembla passer furtivement dans son regard. Tout d'un coup, Ivan sembla le dévorer des yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Yao se calma un peu, il avait réussi. Il en était presque surpris, et incroyablement soulagé. Un petit rire mêlant nervosité et joie lui échappa. Il avait fait revenir son attention sur lui. Tout allait bien aller maintenant. Ivan posa délicatement une main sur la joue du Chinois dont les yeux humides brillaient doucement.

\- Xiao Yao…

\- Oui, c'est moi. Ça y est, tu me reconnais… ? Je suis là, viens avec moi, calme toi…

Tout en continuant à lui parler, Yao glissa sa main le long du bras du Russe et lui prit des mains le tuyau métallique qu'il tenait toujours. Ivan le lâcha sans contester et suivit doucement Yao qui le dirigeait vers la sortie de la pièce. Puis soudainement, comme s'il se souvenait qu'il oubliait quelque chose, Ivan se retourna vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Il y croisa le regard de Gilbert qui était toujours assis à terre mais avait osé relever la tête. Ivan s'arrêta et le fixa un instant, Gilbert n'eut pas le réflexe de détourner les yeux. L'instant fut rapide, et pourtant il sembla durer une éternité. Puis brusquement, Gilbert crut voir à nouveau reparaître un voile sombre dans le regard du Russe.

Ivan surprit Yao en le poussant doucement mais fermement hors de la pièce. Puis il claqua la porte avant qu'il ne puisse ré-entrer, s'enfermant ainsi seul avec Gilbert. Yao se précipita contre la porte dans un cri de désespoir, mais elle avait déjà été verrouillée. Il avait été si près ! Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte, hurlant de colère avant qu'une boule douloureuse ne lui prenne la gorge. Il s'était promis de protéger Ivan de lui-même, il se l'était promis. Et il avait échoué.

Les larmes lui montaient malgré lui aux yeux. Mais au Diable le regard des autres, Yao craquait à son tour sous la pression, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à l'arrêter. Il bouillonnait de rage et explosait sa colère contre cette porte qui ne cédait pas.

Gilbert entendit le son du verrou que l'on referme. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait fait une grave erreur en soutenant un instant le regard du Russe. L'albinos fixait la sortie, comme bloqué dans ses pensées. S'il atteignait la porte, en considérant qu'il ait le temps de la déverrouiller, il pourrait s'enfuir. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il y parvienne, et pourtant il se raccrochait à cette idée, c'était le seul moyen de survivre. La seule chose qui le reliait à la vie était la possibilité de franchir cette porte.

Une de ses mains, entièrement rouge de sang, maintenait toujours sa mâchoire dont la douleur ne le quittait pas. Son corps était toujours tremblant, ayant du mal à se remettre du trop plein d'émotions qu'il venait de subir. Il se trouvait toujours acculé contre le fond de la pièce. Il fallait qu'il la traverse cette chambre, elle n'était pas très grande mais elle lui paraissait plus difficile à franchir qu'un désert. Cette foutue porte semblait si loin.

Ivan traversa la pièce en grandes enjambées, se dirigeant vers Gilbert qui, le voyant faire, s'éloigna doucement de lui, toujours au sol. Un cri qu'il aurait voulu ferme et dur, intimant à Ivan l'ordre de ne pas approcher, sortit de sa bouche tremblant et incertain, brisé par le sentiment de peur que Gilbert tentait de masquer. L'albinos avait tout de même reprit ses esprits, et l'idée de la situation. Il fixait obstinément le regard profond et rempli de ténèbres du Russe. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage d'Ivan. Il inspirait déjà la crainte à tous ceux qui le croisaient en temps normal, mais là la haine et la violence qu'il dégageait avaient atteint un tout autre niveau. Il ne semblait même plus humain, mais plutôt tel un prédateur, un monstre de contes pour enfants si puissant que rien ne pourrait arrêter.

Gilbert s'étonna lui-même en trouvant la force de se relever. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du Russe qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se déplacer et agir lentement, comme s'il craignait de faire fuir sa proie. Gilbert voulu encore une fois lui intimer l'ordre de s'éloigner, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Ivan dirigea sa main vers le cou de l'albinos qui, voyant le Russe entamer un mouvement vers lui, lâcha enfin sa mâchoire endolorie pour le repousser de ses deux mains. Il ne réagit cependant pas assez vite et, bloqué entre le mur et le bras fermement tendu d'Ivan qui lui maintenait la gorge, Gilbert ne put faire aucun mouvement ayant l'espoir d'atteindre son assaillant, sous peine de renforcer par lui-même la pression exercée autour de son cou.

L'albinos avait tout de même attrapé le poignet, puis l'avant-bras du Russe, tentant de trouver une prise lui permettant de le faire faiblir. Mais en vain. La pression sur sa gorge se resserrait toujours, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ses doigts glissaient désespérément sur la manche d'Ivan, griffant parfois la peau de sa main. Ses jambes tentaient désespérément d'atteindre le Russe dans des mouvements mal dirigés.

Gilbert ne put bientôt plus respirer, sentant le sang et la salive s'accumuler dans sa bouche, luttant contre cette main qu'il tentait toujours de faire lâcher prise. Tant qu'il lui resterait des forces, il se battrait, pour vivre, pour réentendre le chant des oiseaux, pour regarder à nouveau Matthew glisser sur la glace. Il se mit soudainement à penser à pleins de choses à la fois. Mais il n'avait pas détourné le regard pour autant, fixant inlassablement les yeux emplis de haine d'Ivan qui semblaient le pénétrer toujours un peu plus. Il sentait les doigts du Russe comme des points douloureux appuyer contre la chair de son cou.

Gilbert sentait le sang lui monter à la tête, il lui fallait de l'air… Une douleur se développa dans son crâne, faisant concurrence à la douleur de sa mâchoire. Il sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu. Sa vision devenait trouble, mais il luttait contre, il utilisait ce qu'il lui restait de force et de volonté pour garder son regard planté dans celui du Russe. Il voulait lui crier sa haine par ce regard, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus le faire de sa voix. Mais cela même devenait de plus en plus difficile. Au final il aurait tout loupé dans sa vie, s'il ne parvenait même pas à maintenir ce regard.

Il ne voyait presque plus rien, sa vision était occultée par un voile toujours plus présent. Il se sentait partir de plus en plus rapidement. Le poids de son corps le fit se sentir très lourd, puis soudainement très léger, il avait la sensation de s'envoler. Un bourdonnement oppressant envahit son esprit, occultant le bruit des coups que Yao donnait dans la porte. Des couleurs vives lui apparurent soudain, s'enchainant dans des kaléidoscopes psychédéliques. Il ne voyait plus Ivan. Il n'avait pas pu maintenir son regard sur lui et emmener l'image du visage de son assassin dans la mort. Était-il donc si difficile de mourir dignement ?

Ivan sentit brusquement toute résistance disparaitre. Les muscles de l'albinos se relâchèrent, presque tous simultanément. Il pendait maintenant telle une poupée de chiffon, maintenu verticalement par la main du Russe.

Ivan lâcha le corps inerte qui s'étala au sol dans un bruit sourd. Tout devint étonnamment silencieux. Yao avait dû se calmer, comprenant que la porte ne cèderait pas. Ivan regardait le corps de Gilbert posé sur le sol. Il ne semblait même pas comprendre pourquoi il ne bougeait plus. Le Russe tourna autour du corps quelques minutes, le poussant de temps en temps du bout du pied sans obtenir aucune réaction. Un corps humain ne pouvait pas être si fragile, il allait se remettre à fonctionner au bout d'un moment.

Mais Gilbert ne bougeait toujours pas. Ivan attrapa un de ses pieds et le traina jusqu'à un vieux matelas à moitié éventré posé dans un coin de la pièce. Il allongea le corps vide de toute âme dessus et s'assit à côté, regardant par la fenêtre la rue où une nuit pluvieuse régnait.

Il attendit longtemps. Parfois retentissait des aboiements de chiens, un coup de klaxon ou une sirène lointaine.


	9. Chapitre 8

Gilbert se sentit soudainement extrêmement lourd, il eut l'impression de chuter de très haut, très vite. Il avait été pourtant si bien dans ses rêves et il retombait dans un corps atrocement pesant. Il se sentit étouffer et tenta de se redresser, paniqué. Il fut cependant vite entravé dans son mouvement par une main solide qui le plaqua à nouveau le dos contre le matelas. Gilbert voulu se débattre, mais ses membres faillirent, encore à demi-anesthésiés par son évanouissement. Rapidement il observa le lieu où il se trouvait et croisa le visage d'Ivan à côté de lui, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Le Russe ayant finalement retiré sa main qui maintenait Gilbert contre le matelas, l'albinos réussit à avoir un mouvement de recul. Il tenta de prononcer quelques mots mais il ne sortit de sa bouche que des sons aléatoires dénués de sens. C'était comme s'il avait momentanément oublié comment parler. Toujours sur le matelas, il s'était éloigné au maximum du Russe, il tremblait encore légèrement du manque d'oxygène qu'il avait subi et ses yeux s'affolaient en détaillant chaque mouvement d'Ivan, comme s'ils ne savaient pas d'où allait venir le prochain danger. Cependant le Russe ne bougeait pas, se contentant de se tourner vers l'albinos.

\- Tu as dormi longtemps. J'ai trouvé de l'eau, tu as soif ?

Comme pour accompagner sa parole, il tendit une vieille bouteille en plastique à Gilbert qui ne réagit pas immédiatement. Après un certain temps il retrouva tout de même un rythme respiratoire plus calme. Il ne quittait pas Ivan du regard, les yeux mauves du Russe avaient repris un air plus doux, plus humain. Mais Gilbert n'avait aucune confiance en lui, il allait forcément lui faire à nouveau du mal, dès qu'il baisserait sa garde.

Cependant Ivan ne bougeait toujours pas, un léger sourire aux lèvres il tendait patiemment la bouteille à Gilbert. L'albinos finit par arriver à détourner quelques secondes son attention du visage du Russe pour la poser sur l'objet qui lui était offert. L'eau bougeait légèrement dans la bouteille, il avait atrocement soif et un goût de sang lui emplissait la bouche. Il tenta d'entre-ouvrir les lèvres et de bouger légèrement la langue, il ne semblait même pas reconnaitre sa propre bouche. Il était surement enflé, c'était du moins ce qu'il en conclut.

Il avait bien sûr toujours mal mais rien n'égalait la douleur qui lui prenait le crâne. Appâté, Gilbert finit par saisir la bouteille avec méfiance pour aller la porter à ses lèvres. Il sentit préalablement le liquide. Outre le fait que la bouteille sentait fortement le renfermé, il n'y avait aucune odeur particulière. C'était bien de l'eau, elle devait juste dater de quelques semaines. Mais là il s'en foutait, il aurait bu n'importe quoi. Il fit lentement glisser le liquide dans sa bouche, lui laissant le temps d'apaiser légèrement ses douleurs avant de la laisser couler dans sa gorge sèche. Il éprouva une nouvelle douleur en déglutissant. L'eau était incroyablement agréable, mais le mouvement lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Il hésita à reprendre une gorgée, partagé entre ces deux sensations. Il se décida finalement à boire à nouveau mais la bouteille lui fut violement arrachée des mains. Ivan saisit le visage de Gilbert pour y verser le restant de l'eau. Avant de pouvoir se dégager, l'albinos sentit le liquide glisser sur sa peau avant d'aller tremper ses vêtements et le matelas déjà à demi moisi. Elle était assez fraiche et la sentir passer sur l'enflement au bas de sa joue, marque encore récente et douloureuse du coup qu'il avait reçu, fut agréable. Mais il avait déjà froid, et l'eau était loin d'être la bienvenue sur le reste de son corps. Gilbert ne dit pourtant rien, il était encore secoué de ce qu'il venait de vivre et mettait du temps à analyser ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ivan se mit à frotter sans ménagement la joue du blessé.

\- Tu es plein de sang. Tu as toujours eu cette habitude étrange de te faire régulièrement mal. C'est à se demander si tu n'aimes pas ça.

Gilbert sentit soudainement la douleur s'intensifier sous cette manipulation. Par réflexe il écarta la main du Russe en répondant strictement :

\- Ne me touche pas !

Il fut presque étonné de s'être entendu. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette pièce il avait l'impression que son corps lui échappait, sa voix lui faisait défaut, ses gestes lui paraissaient tous plus faibles les uns que les autres. Tout son corps était en inadéquation avec la force étrange et déterminée qui prenait doucement racine dans son esprit.

Mais cette fois, son geste avait été précis, sa voix ferme. Il avait survécu et il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement, il se sentait enfin reprendre courage.

A la suite de cet acte simple de l'albinos, une étincelle de surprise avait traversé le regard d'Ivan, mais seulement le temps d'un instant. Il retrouva aussi rapidement un air presque trop posé et calme.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide de ça Gilbert. Tu es sous ma responsabilité, et tu dois m'obéir. Tu te souviens à qui tu dois la vie ?

Cette dernière phrase déstabilisa Gilbert plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais Matthew lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Il le revoyait accroupi à côté de lui sur le trottoir, son parapluie à la main, attendant inlassablement qu'il se lève pour le suivre. Il était apparu comme un messie ce jour-là. Malade et désespéré, l'albinos avait perdu presque toute envie de se battre.

Puis ses souvenirs remontèrent quelques années avant encore. Il avait alors à peine 17 ans, il s'était isolé dans un coin de la rue, plus ou moins caché dans l'ombre, pour fuir le regard des clients qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de descendre de voiture. Il ne pouvait pas quitter cette rue, tant qu'il y restait il avait un toit où dormir le soir. Mais il aurait voulu disparaitre de ce lieu plus que tout au monde, il méritait bien mieux que ça.

Et c'est là qu'il était apparu, un jeune garçon d'environ son âge. Il devait avoir les cheveux assez longs et il les avait rassemblés sous une casquette d'où quelques mèches châtaines s'échappaient. Il s'était arrêté devant lui en lançant nonchalamment un « T'es nouveau ? Je t'ai jamais vu encore. » Il avait une voix claire, il devait être plus jeune qu'il n'en avait l'air. Puis il avait désigné une place imaginaire à côté de l'albinos.

\- Je peux ?

Gilbert avait hésité à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Puis finalement il avait juste hoché la tête, un ami ne serait pas de trop. L'inconnu s'était assis à côté de lui et lui avait donné une cigarette en en sortant une pour lui-même avant de briser à nouveau le silence.

\- T'en as pris combien déjà ?

Gilbert se demanda de quoi il parlait, mais ici ils étaient tous logés à la même enseigne. Les sujets de discussions devaient toujours être les mêmes.

\- Un homme, et deux femmes. Répondit-il.

L'inconnu marqua un temps, comme s'il cherchait quoi dire, puis il finit par lâcher :

\- J'aimerais te dire qu'on s'habitue avec le temps. Mais je me sens toujours aussi sale après.

Gilbert n'avait rien répondu. Lui il s'y habituerait. Il s'habituait à tout, il avait cette capacité de tout pouvoir encaisser, il le savait. Le jeune homme à côté de lui reprit :

\- Ça fait un an et demi que je suis là. Tous les soirs.

Gilbert ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Ce trottoir il n'était pas pour lui, ce n'était pas sa place. C'était pour dépanner, il gagnerait un peu d'argent en attendant de trouver autre chose. Dans deux semaines tout au plus il ne serait plus là. L'autre continua.

\- Je pensais le faire qu'une fois ou deux. Personne n'a choisi d'être là, ni d'y rester.

A ces mots Gilbert se sentit vaciller. Il lui voulait quoi au juste celui-là ? Lui foutre le moral encore plus à plat ? Il avait répondu aussitôt.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous !

Il s'était redressé aussi, il avait eu envie de hurler, de frapper. Il détestait ce monde, il détestait cette rue, et il détestait ce gars assis à côté de lui.

Son acolyte le regarda, sans un mouvement de recul, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Vas-y frappe-moi.

Gilbert bouillonnait de rage. Il le détestait. L'autre ne baissait pas le regard. Ces yeux verts qui le fixaient, encadrés par ce visage aux traits presque trop fins pour un homme, Gilbert ne les oublierait jamais. Puis comme l'albinos ne réagissait pas il reprit.

\- Tu te détestes. Et je suis le reflet de ce que tu es. Frappe-moi, ça te soulagera.

Gilbert s'était énervé, il avait craqué, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Je ne me déteste pas ! Je suis génial, bien plus génial que tous les gens que j'ai rencontré ! On a rien en commun, je vaut bien mieux que vous tous réunis !

Une expression d'énervement prit un instant possession du visage de son interlocuteur qui sans rien ajouter lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Gilbert riposta aussitôt et la casquette du garçon alla voler de l'autre côté du trottoir, libérant de longs cheveux légèrement ondulés. Gilbert n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'autre se jetait sur lui. Ils se battirent quelques instants et Gilbert fut rapidement bloqué au sol par son assaillant, ou plutôt son assaillante car maintenant c'était plus qu'évident. L'albinos se débattait en vain pour se dégager. La jeune femme, elle, le maintenait fermement comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

\- Chiale ! Finit-elle par dire. Pleure, hurle, laisse quelque chose sortir !

Gilbert avait tenté encore quelque instant de se dégager, puis il avait fini par abandonner. Abandonner totalement. Abandonner tout. Abandonner de paraitre fort alors qu'il venait de se prendre une raclée, par une fille qui plus est. Abandonner l'idée de se mentir en se disant qu'il maitrisait la situation. Abandonner toute la haine et le désespoir qu'il avait accumulé.

Il avait beaucoup pleuré ce soir-là, il avait hurlé aussi, devant tout le monde, blotti dans les bras d'une adolescente qu'il venait de rencontrer et avec qui il s'était battu. Et sur le coup, il n'en avait éprouvé aucune honte. Pour une fois depuis longtemps il s'était senti vivant, et humain. Elle s'appelait Elizabeta, et depuis ce soir-là elle avait toujours été là pour lui en foutre une quand il faisait n'importe quoi. Toujours, sauf il y avait quelques mois de cela, quand il ne l'avait pas écouté et avait tenté le tout pour le tout.

\- Gilbert, je t'ai posé une question. Reprit le Russe toujours assis en face de lui.

L'albinos ne lui prêta aucune attention, toujours perdu dans sa mémoire. A qui il devait la vie ?

Il se revoyait, bien plus jeune encore. Il était enfant, assis devant le frigidaire.

\- Tu as faim Ludwig ?

Il se pencha légèrement en arrière pour voir son petit frère assis sagement sur la table en bois de la cuisine. Pour toute réponse il eut un hochement de tête de la part du gamin blond.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose… Peut-être que papa aura fait des courses aujourd'hui !

Il sortit du frigo le beurre et un vieil emballage en plastique où une tranche de jambon blanc à demi séchée avait été abandonnée.

\- Ludwig, va chercher le pain de mie dans le placard, je vais te faire un super sandwich ! Tu es content ?

Le blondinet sauta de la table pour aller chercher ce qu'on lui demandait, puis il regarda avec attention son frère recouvrir de beurre deux tranches avant de glisser le reste de jambon à l'intérieur. Quand il eut fini, Gilbert donna le sandwich à son frère qui ne se fit pas prier pour mordre avidement dedans. Il s'arrêta cependant pour relever ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin vers son ainé, puis reprenant la même tournure de phrase qu'il avait entendu un instant plus tôt :

\- Tu as faim Gilbert ?

Le garçon salivait rien qu'à voir son petit frère manger. Mais il répondit sans hésitation :

\- Je vais me faire des tartines au beurre !

\- Tu vas manger que ça ?

\- On va se faire gronder si on utilise le four ou les plaques…

Ludwig sembla réfléchir un instant puis tendit son sandwich à l'albinos.

\- On peut faire la moitié.

Le blondinet était adorable. Gilbert ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien avec les autres enfants à l'école, mais il avait toujours porté une grande attention à son petit frère.

Il le souleva difficilement pour aller l'asseoir sur une des chaises, puis il s'installa à côté de lui pour continuer à tartiner le beurre sur les tranches qui constitueraient son repas.

\- Tu peux tout manger Ludwig. Si tu manges pas assez tu pourras jamais devenir un homme grand et fort comme moi !

Le petit blond lui répondit sans même relever le nez de sa nourriture.

\- Tu es pas encore un homme. Tu es un enfant, comme moi.

\- Oui, mais c'est moi le grand frère alors tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis ! Si je te dis que tu dois manger tu le fais.

Ludwig hocha docilement la tête en continuant à croquer dans son sandwich. Puis il coupa à nouveau le silence.

\- Gilbert, est-ce qu'on a été sage aujourd'hui ?

L'albinos pris soudainement un air sombre.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Il regarda son frère qui continuait à manger sagement sans poser plus de questions.

Gilbert comprenait que son père le frappe lui, il avait de mauvaises notes et faisait souvent des bêtises. Mais Ludwig était toujours sage. Le garçon ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi ils se faisaient autant disputer, ni pourquoi leur père n'arrêtait pas ses coups, même quand ils avaient vraiment mal. Gilbert retroussa la manche droite de Ludwig, un hématome violâtre lui recouvrait pratiquement tout l'avant-bras.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

La bouche encore pleine, le petit secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non. Tu as mis la pommade et maintenant ça va.

Gilbert croisa ses bras sur la table pour y poser sa tête, gardant toujours un regard protecteur posé sur son frère qui mangeait.

\- S'il dit qu'on a fait des bêtises, je lui dirai que c'est que moi. Comme ça tu te feras pas taper toi.

Le regard du petit blond sembla soudainement devenir un peu plus triste.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Puis il sourit, légèrement. Il ne souriait jamais vraiment. Gilbert voyait souvent les enfants plus jeunes que lui jouer dans la cour de la maternelle. Ils riaient, criaient. Mais Ludwig était toujours calme, et jouait en silence dans un coin de la cour, sans même sourire.

\- Ludwig…

\- Oui ?

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Gilbert sentit son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir. Sept ans plus tard il avait disparu sans même lui dire décemment au revoir. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de repasser à la maison familiale, et n'avait jamais plus eu de nouvelles de son petit frère.

En face de lui, Ivan lui saisit délicatement le menton pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas encore recommencer à pleurer. A quoi tu penses ?

Gilbert ne répondit pas et se contenta de recentré son attention sur l'homme qui lui parlait, refoulant la peine qui tentait de prendre possession de lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son bourreau. Il le détestait. Plus que tout, il le détestait.

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, Ivan reposa sa question une énième fois.

\- Gilbert, à qui tu dois la vie ?

Ce qu'il attendait comme réponse c'était son propre nom. Gilbert le savait. Mais cette question lui avait fait revenir à l'esprit son frère pour qui il avait dû survivre afin de pouvoir le protéger, puis Lizzie, celle qui l'avait poussé tant de fois à se relever et se battre dans les moments difficiles, et maintenant, il y avait Matthew. Matthew, son unique raison de vivre, celui qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner car il avait été là quand il avait de nouveau tout perdu.

Gilbert ne détournait pas ses yeux du Russe. De lui aussi il avait des souvenirs. De belles paroles, une main tendue… mais toujours cet air légèrement amusé, comme si la souffrance des autres était une distraction. Non, quand il pensait à lui il ne voyait que le Diable, et certainement pas un sauveur.

\- Gilbert, à qui-

Il ne le laissa pas terminer cette fois. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre, plus le voir, plus jamais. Il repoussa son bras violemment, le regardant toujours avec haine.

\- A moi !

Il ne savait pas d'où il avait sorti cette réponse. Mais elle sonnait bien à ses oreilles. Il se sentait reprendre confiance. Il allait sortir d'ici, se battre s'il le fallait. Il allait retrouver Matthew, et ne plus jamais revenir ici. La souffrance physique le parcourait encore, mais il se sentait pousser des ailes. Alors il reprit, il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa rage.

\- Ma vie je ne la dois qu'à moi-même ! J'aurais survécu, même sans toi, parce que je suis un battant, et un gagnant. Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne t'appartiens plus. Je pars, et je ne reviendrai pas. Essaie de me tuer si tu veux. Mais plus jamais je ne t'obéirai !

Il avait envie de hurler ce sentiment qui était enfouit en lui depuis des années, il avait envie de le crier, à Ivan, et au reste du monde, à qui l'entendrait. Sa vie il allait la reprendre, parce qu'elle lui appartenait. Les yeux de l'albinos luisaient d'une vivacité à toute épreuve, il fixa un instant le Russe toujours assis en face de lui. Ivan l'écoutait et le regardait d'un air presque désabusé, tel un parent attendant qu'un enfant arrête un caprice. Cet attitude ne fit qu'énerver plus encore Gilbert qui, n'en pouvant plus, se contenta de se lever en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir du coton à la place des jambes et ne les sentait qu'à moitié, encore faibles. Mais il ne tomba pas, n'oscilla même pas, ce qui signifiait que malgré tout elles étaient bien là et faisaient leur job, elles le soutenaient. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte, murmurant un « J'me casse. » qu'objectivement lui seul avait pu entendre. Il traversa la pièce en quelques secondes, cette même pièce qui lui avait paru infranchissable. Il entendit Ivan se lever derrière lui mais ne prit pas l'info en considération. D'une main il saisit la poignée et s'apprêtait à faire tourner le verrou de l'autre quand son bras fut subitement stoppé dans son élan. Il voulut se retourner, furieux.

\- JE TE DIS DE ME LÂ—

Le coup de poing du Russe l'empêcha de finir. Par réflexe Gilbert fit deux pas sur le côté, remettant une distance de sécurité entre lui et Ivan. Le temps d'un instant un flash noir avait obscurcit sa vue. La douleur de sa mâchoire se réveilla à nouveau, mais c'est vers sa joue droite que sa main se dirigea, à l'endroit même où il venait de recevoir le coup.

Ivan frappait incroyablement fort, mais il frappait au hasard. Il ne réfléchissait pas quand il attaquait, n'obéissant qu'à une violence instinctive. Le goût métallique du sang titilla à nouveau les papilles de Gilbert. Il fixa le regard redevenu vide du Russe, il n'était pas invincible. Il se dressait à nouveau entre Gilbert et la porte, comme un garde décidé à ne pas fléchir. Pour n'importe qui, déplacer une montagne aurait semblé plus simple que de passer le mur invisible que sa stature de géant dessinait devant la sortie.

Mais Gilbert savait qu'il pouvait le faire, il en avait la volonté, et la volonté faisait tout. Remis du coup qu'il avait reçu il se jeta vers Ivan, bien décidé à le faire fléchir. A peine était-il arrivé à portée du Russe que ce dernier frappa à nouveau, Gilbert encaissa le coup mais n'y prêta pas attention, se décalant pour éviter le coup suivant qu'il voyait arriver. Il réussit à l'esquiver et en profita pour aller donner un coup violent dans l'estomac du Russe. La fierté l'emplit entièrement quand il sentit le corps de son adversaire reculer d'un pas. Il allait partir, maintenant, il allait profiter de ce court instant pour se glisser derrière lui et ouvrir cette satanée porte. Dans la suite du coup qu'il venait d'envoyer, Gilbert se pencha légèrement pour passer à gauche d'Ivan. Alors qu'il se redressait, laissant le Russe derrière lui, il tendit à nouveau la main vers le verrou. Et alors il se prit un coup violent dans le haut du dos, à la limite de la nuque.

Avant de comprendre d'où venait l'attaque, il sentit une douleur électrique puissante tétaniser son dos de haut en bas et courir tout le long de ses jambes. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de hurler, son corps l'avait lâché, le laissant à nouveau tomber sur le sol. Cette fois il ne put pas bouger tout de suite. La respiration coupée par la douleur qu'il venait de subir il était incapable de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son. Il se retrouva le temps d'une demi-seconde, paralysé au sol, tentant tant bien que mal de respirer à nouveau. Il était tel un poisson agonisant hors de l'eau, secoué par des spasmes étranges.

Il finit par retrouver comment inhaler de l'air, et la douleur aigüe s'atténua presque comme elle était apparue, ne se faisant ressentir que lorsqu'il tentait de bouger. Ivan le regardait, dominant de toute sa hauteur le corps de Gilbert couché sur le côté. Puis il s'accroupit et saisit la chevelure blanche du garçon, le forçant à redresser le regard vers lui. Et ce regard qu'il vit ne lui plut pas. Les yeux de l'albinos ne laissaient transparaitre que haine et dégout, et se plantaient inlassablement avec défit dans le regard assombrit du Russe.

Voulant faire disparaitre ce regard, Ivan écrasa violement la tête de sa victime contre le sol avant de le lâcher et de se relever. Gilbert ne prenait plus la peine de hurler et supporta le coup en silence avant de s'appuyer sur un avant-bras pour aller frapper désespérément dans une des jambes du Russe. Ivan le regarda faire, comme on regarde un petit chien essayer d'attaquer nos chaussures lorsqu'on marche. Puis il le repoussa du pied alors que le garçon tentait de se relever. Gilbert était à bout de forces, mais il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir rendu son dernier souffle. Il s'accorda un instant de répit avant de tenter à nouveau de se relever. Ivan le regardait, déjà à moitié agonisant au sol. Cependant le regard de feu de l'albinos lui lançait toujours toute la haine qui pouvait exister.

Le Russe quant à lui restait impassible, froid, n'ayant plus grand-chose d'humain. Il brisa le silence d'un ton glacial, sans nuance, monocorde.

\- Baisse les yeux.

L'ordre était strict et rude, aucune négociation n'était envisageable. Gilbert sentit une insupportable pression s'abattre sur lui. Ivan n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse face. Personne ne s'opposait à lui, jamais. Gilbert sentait le poids de nombreuses années à être obéit au doigt et à l'œil ressortir de cette voix ferme et sûre. Il se sentit à nouveau envahi par la peur, la peur de cette voix qui est celle de celui qui domine, la voix de celui qui commande et que l'on subit sans rien dire.

Mais il ne se laisserait plus dominer, par personne. Alors il serra les dents, et trouva la force de ne pas détourner les yeux. L'expression du Russe ne changeait pas, il semblait avoir disparu sous un masque vide et inhumain, dénué du moindre sentiment si ce n'est celui d'une rage dangereusement calme et dévastatrice.

Ivan poussa Gilbert du pied pour le retourner sur le dos, et avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de se redresser il vint écraser sa lourde semelle sur sa poitrine, l'obligeant à rester totalement à découvert, plaqué le dos au sol. Ivan se répéta, d'un ton totalement semblable, toujours aussi peu humain.

\- Baisse les yeux.

On aurait utilisé un enregistrement que le ton n'aurait pas été plus similaire.

Gilbert se tourna violement en repoussant d'un revers de bras la jambe qui l'écrasait. Il se redressa légèrement sur ses avant-bras et envoya un gros cracha mélangeant salive et sang qui vint s'écraser aux pieds du Russe. Puis calmement, l'albinos replongea son regard fier dans les yeux inexpressifs d'Ivan.

Il ne put profiter de ce moment qu'un court instant car aussitôt le Russe lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine. De nouveau Gilbert sentit sa respiration se couper alors qu'un hoquet douloureux lui prit la gorge. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre cette fois car un second coup le frappa à l'épaule, puis au bras, puis à l'estomac.

De nouveau recroquevillé dans un instinct de survie visant à protéger ses organes vitaux il sentait les coups s'abattre inlassablement, frappant ses côtes, et ses membres de plus en plus lourds qui tentaient tant bien que mal de faire barrage. Il hurlait à nouveau, quand il en avait la force et que sa voix n'était pas entravée par la douleur. Il sentait ses muscles se tordre, sa peau se déchirer sous les coups qui étaient tous plus terribles les uns que les autres.

Il ne tint pas longtemps avant de le supplier d'arrêter, il avait oublié toute sa fierté et ne pensait plus qu'à sa survie. Il fallait que ça cesse. Bientôt son corps ne devint plus pour lui qu'un amas tremblant de douleur dont il ne différenciait même plus les différentes parties. Il pleurait et sentait les larmes et la morve se mêler sur son visage. Il ne tentait même plus de fuir, le moindre mouvement risquant d'exposer aux coups une partie de son corps restée indolore, s'il y en avait encore.

Et pourtant dans ce chaos total, il le vit. A cinquante centimètres de lui, sous un tas de cartons humides et de vêtements déchirés. Il ne réfléchit pas. Son instinct agit pour lui, et alors qu'il était paralysé depuis plusieurs minutes il trouva la force de tendre le bras. Il tremblait et ne ressentait plus rien de précis, mais il voyait sa main se diriger là où il le désirait. Il empoigna le morceau de verre brisé sans même en sentir les bords cisailler la peau de sa main pleine de bleus. Puis sans une once d'hésitation, avec une force qu'il pensait avoir totalement perdue il enfonça son arme improvisée dans le mollet du Russe. Aussitôt les coups s'arrêtèrent. Gilbert vit les jambes de l'homme reculer légèrement, Ivan tenta de s'appuyer sur sa jambe avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toujours en larmes et tremblant, recouvert de sang, Gilbert se recula d'un mètre, s'entendant à nouveau respirer. L'albinos regardait ses mains endolories, il ne les reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas les siennes. Puis il redirigea son regard vers le Russe.

Ivan regarda sa jambe où le morceau de verre était encore planté. Il s'en saisit et en esquissant une grimace de douleur il le retira d'un coup sec. Le sang coulait à flot le long de sa jambe, tâchant le bas de son pantalon, mais aucun son n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Gilbert avait la sensation de cauchemarder, tout ça était impossible. Il en oublia presque sa douleur, fixant l'homme en face de lui et murmurant pour lui-même.

\- C'est un monstre…

Sur l'instant, Gilbert n'eut même plus l'espoir de fuir, il resta paralysé par un mélange de douleur et de désespoir alors qu'Ivan s'approchait de lui en boitant légèrement.

D'une main puissante il attrapa l'albinos qui tenta en criant de se dégager de l'emprise. Mais ses gestes étaient toujours plus aléatoires et tremblants.

Las d'être embêté par les mouvements de sa victime qui se débattait, Ivan le plaqua au sol, ventre contre terre. D'un geste précis le Russe cala son genou dans le bas du dos de Gilbert, lui empêchant tout espoir de fuite. L'albinos sentit le poids du géant russe l'écraser, à nouveau les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne demandait qu'un instant de répit, un court instant seulement où il pourrait échapper à une nouvelle douleur le pénétrant de part en part. Il tentait malgré tout de se dégager, se cassant les ongles en griffant le plancher miteux, se tordant la colonne en essayant de s'extirper de ce poids qui le clouait au sol.

La main gauche d'Ivan vint à son tour lui écraser la nuque, le privant définitivement du moindre mouvement. Puis glissant le col du T-shirt de l'albinos entre ses doigts, il transperça le tissu avec le morceau de verre qu'il tenait toujours dans son autre main. Le vêtement se déchira dans un crissement quand le Russe fit glisser l'objet tranchant sur toute la longueur de l'habit.

En maintenant toujours Gilbert au sol il écarta les pans du tissu pour laisser apparaitre le dos devenu violacé de l'albinos. Le garçon sentit un air frais lui caresser la peau quelques instants alors que son haut avait été ouvert comme les ailes frêles d'un insecte. Mais il ne put pas profiter de ce doux frémissement, hanté par ce qui allait encore lui arriver.

Il se sentait étouffer sous le poids de l'homme qui le maintenait au sol et l'empêchait de bouger, il avait à peine la force de respirer tant chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique le faisait souffrir.

Puis soudain une brulure vive le saisit, il se sentit comme poignardé au niveau de l'omoplate gauche. Il hurla à nouveau, tentant de s'échapper, mais malgré tous ses efforts il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Il sentit la brulure sanglante descendre rapidement sur toute la longueur de son dos. Une chaleur étouffante l'envahie et il sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux glisser dans son dos. Il frappait de toutes ses forces contre le sol, pliant une jambe, puis l'autre, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se mettre à quatre pattes. Mais rien n'y faisait, ses plaintes se perdaient dans la chaleur lugubre de la pièce, étouffées régulièrement par de gros sanglot de douleur. Il s'était sentit planté, découpé comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Et sa chair à vif le brulait comme des milliers d'aiguilles, noyée dans son propre sang.

Puis la même douleur à nouveau, alors que la précédente était encore si déchirante. Une fois de plus le souffle lui manquait, chaque nouvelle coupure qui lui était infligée était un pas de plus sur l'échelle de la douleur. Son dos était-il si large que ça pour accueillir autant de nouvelles blessures ?

Après avoir tracé un certain nombre d'entailles dans la chair chaude et tremblante de l'albinos, le Russe jeta le bout de verre ensanglanté dans un tas non identifié à un bon mètre de lui.

Le corps qu'il dominait était régulièrement secoué de spasmes vulgaires et des sanglots étouffés s'en échappaient tels une plainte continue. N'y prêtant aucune attention, Ivan essuya négligemment d'un revers de manche le sang qui s'agglutinait sur sa toile humaine et avec une certaine satisfaction il dévoila les initiales « IB » qui venaient d'être gravées dans le corps affaibli du jeune homme. Puis il le lâcha et se recula.

Toujours tremblant et pris de spasmes de douleur Gilbert s'appuya sur ses mains, tentant de se redresser. Mais son corps le lâcha immédiatement et il retomba à plat ventre sur le plancher couvert de sang.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Si seulement cette souffrance pouvait cesser, si seulement il pouvait s'évanouir à nouveau. Mais rien n'y faisait, il restait là à sangloter, prisonnier de son corps martyrisé, sous le regard froid de son bourreau. Ivan le saisit par l'épaule et le poussa légèrement, le faisant basculer sur le dos. Nouvel éclair de douleur quand sa peau meurtrie entra en contact avec le sol. De nouveau ses muscles se tendirent, ne répondant à aucun signal. Puis sa respiration se calma le temps d'un instant avant qu'Ivan ne se place presque au-dessus de lui, saisissant son visage d'une main pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Regarde-moi.

Cette voix froide, inhumaine, encore.

Gilbert ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques années auparavant. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait plus rien d'un être humain. C'était une machine, un démon empli de chaos.

Les larmes aux yeux il obéit et tourna le regard vers lui. Il n'y avait plus de défi dans ses yeux, plus de force, plus d'espoir. Et pourtant la vie y luisait toujours, implorante.

Après avoir contemplé cette victoire un instant, Ivan relâcha le visage du garçon et sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sol. Puis, une main toujours inutilement posée sur lui au cas où il tenterait de fuir, Ivan retira une à une les chaussures de Gilbert, puis lui enleva son pantalon.

Les mouvements que le Russe lui imposait imprégnaient d'une douleur lourde et pénétrante les muscles de l'albinos. Mais après ce qu'il venait de vivre il ne se plaignait pas, savourant presque ce moment qui était comme un répit. Il ne bougeait plus, s'abandonnant totalement. Il savait qu'il avait perdu.

Son regard s'était posé dans le vide et il avait distingué son portable trop lourd tomber de la poche de son jean qui avait volé à travers la pièce, il gisait maintenant sur les lattes du sol. Gilbert sentait les gants du Russe, chauds et visqueux, couverts de sang, sur sa peau mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il n'était plus dans cette pièce, il n'était plus dans ce monde.

Puis il osa un regard vers Ivan et le vit ouvrir à son tour son propre pantalon.

Alors il comprit.

Il croyait déjà avoir tout perdu et pourtant à nouveau sa gorge se serra. Pas ça.

Il plaqua désespérément son pied contre le torse du Russe pour le repousser.

Il sanglota un « S'il-te-plaît » implorant.

Mais Ivan saisit sa jambe et le força à s'ouvrir à lui. D'une main souillée il vint caresser la joue violacée de l'albinos.

\- Tu dois comprendre à qui tu appartiens Gilbert. Nous sommes ta famille, nous sommes là pour toi, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner. On s'appartient les uns les autres, nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même entité maintenant.

Les mots avaient atteint les oreilles du jeune homme mais il ne les comprit pas. Tout passait sur lui sans qu'il ne ressente plus rien. Le Russe entra en lui et son corps fut rapidement secoué par les vas-et-viens réguliers, le plancher frottait douloureusement contre les plaies de son dos à vif, mais il ne réagissait plus.

Il attendait, fixant le vide de la pièce. Soudainement il vit l'écran du téléphone posé non loin de lui s'allumer. Il vibrait lourdement dans un rythme régulier sur le parquet.

Gilbert vit le visage de son petit ami sourire innocemment sur l'écran. Il s'y raccrocha, tentant d'oublier le corps lourd penché sur lui, et la douleur incessante qui pénétrait son être. S'il avait tendu le bras, il aurait surement pu saisir l'appareil. Mais il n'en avait plus la force, ni physique, ni mentale.

Malgré tout il ne voulait pas mourir. Parce qu'il aimait tout de même la vie. De nouveau des larmes lui échappèrent. Il le reverrait. Il devait survivre à ça pour pouvoir le revoir. Il en valait la peine.


End file.
